Si no hubiéramos estado juntas
by Lucil
Summary: Lucy, Marina y Anais llegan a distintas dimensiones, para comprobar como sería Céfiro, si algunas cosas hubieran sido diferentes.
1. ¿Lucy esta muerta?

Si no hubiÃ©ramos estado juntas.  
  
CapÃ­tulo 1: Â¿Lucy estÃ¡ muerta?  
  
Han pasado mÃ¡s de dos aÃ±os desde que Lucy, Marina y Anais, las tres guerreras mÃ¡gicas del  
  
mundo mÃ­stico regresaron a su mundo.  
  
Lucy estÃ¡ en la torre de Tokio mirando al horizonte, recordando a sus amigas Marina y Anais que  
  
por el momento estÃ¡n de viaje a Europa, y ella se quedÃ³ en Tokio, estaba recordando CÃ©firo, y  
  
todo lo que pasaron ahÃ­, y preguntÃ¡ndose quÃ© hubiera pasado si Marina y/Ã³ Anais no hubieran  
  
estado con ella, Ã³ si alguna de ellas hubiera muerto. De repente, un familiar resplandor la  
  
rodea y ella desaparece y aparece en un mÃ¡gico mundo lamado CÃ©firo, pero Ã©ste no es el hermoso  
  
CÃ©firo que ella querÃ­a ver, Ã©ste es un mundo devastado por la destrucciÃ³n, casi como estaba  
  
cuando regresaron la segunda vez, solo que ahora parece estar mucho peor.  
  
Lucy empieza a caminar, a diferencia de las otras veces ella no llegÃ³ cayendo sino que ya estaba  
  
en el suelo, como si continuara en su mundo, pero con otro paisaje, ve el castillo y se empieza  
  
a acercar, su preocupaciÃ³n aumenta cuando se imagina quÃ© es lo que le pasÃ³ a CÃ©firo para que  
  
estuviera en ese estado, querÃ­a ver si todos estÃ¡n bien y comienza a correr, poco antes de  
  
llegar al castillo, ve a Latis y se empieza a acercar, no nota que junto a Latis se encuentran  
  
Primavera, y otra extraÃ±a chica de cabello rosa, cuando Latis la ve se altera y empieza a  
  
atacarla, cuando saca su espada la tierra comienza a abrirse y lanza su ataque hacia Lucy. Ella  
  
se queda estÃ¡tica. Latis la acababa de atacar, con intenciones de destruirla, antes de que  
  
llegue a ella, el ataque se disuelve y las piedras a su alrededor se empiezan a alzar hasta  
  
rodearla, pero ella queda intacta.  
  
Lucy: Â¿QuÃ© pasa?, no recuerdo haber hecho ninguna magia para evitar ese ataque.  
  
Del otro lado del castillo ve que hay una explosiÃ³n, y sale corriendo hacia allÃ¡, cuando se va  
  
alejando, Latis nota la cadena de su medallÃ³n y le pregunta.  
  
Latis: Â¿QuÃ© pasa? Â¿QuiÃ©n eres? Â¿A dÃ³nde vas?  
  
Lucy: Tal vez te lo diga tal vez no. (cuando termina de decir esto continua corriendo hacia  
  
donde viÃ³ la explosiÃ³n sin voltear a ver a la extraÃ±a joven que estaba con Latis)  
  
Latis: Â¿QuÃ© pasa Jenifer, por quÃ© esa chica tiene un medallÃ³n como el tuyo?  
  
La chica solo sonrÃ­e y mira por donde se fue Lucy. La chica es una joven con cabellos rosados, y  
  
las orejas puntiagudas, solo que trae un traje negro de cuerpo completo como de cuero (que le  
  
tapa hasta las orejas), el copete le tapa los ojos, y tambiÃ©n trae un medallÃ³n como el que Latis  
  
le diÃ³ a Lucy, solo que con un dibujo de Nicona en medio. Mientras, Lucy llega al otro lado del  
  
castillo, donde viÃ³ la explosiÃ³n, y se sorprende al ver a Marina y Anais peleando con su  
  
armadura de guerreras mÃ¡gicas (la que tenÃ­an antes de despertar a Rayearth), contra unas  
  
sombras, y las sombras llevan las de ganar (las sombras son como los monstruos de Deboner, solo  
  
que completamente oscuros) las chicas derrotan a los monstruos con muchos esfuerzos, y Lucy se  
  
acerca para aclarar algunas cosas y preguntarles si estÃ¡n bien, cuando todos se dan cuenta de su  
  
presencia, se ponen en guardia (tambiÃ©n entaban Clef en su estado adulto [el del ova], la  
  
hermana de Presea con un traje entallado, conjunto de blusa y pantalÃ³n, color amarillo y naranja  
  
con bordes dorados, Ascot con un traje como el que usaba Latis debajo de su armadura, pero en  
  
colores verde y blanco, y Paris con su traje de prÃ­ncipe, con su espada [la que traÃ­a en el  
  
bosque del silencio] en la mano) Lucy se hace unos cuantos pasos hacia atrÃ¡s.  
  
Anais: Es imposible.  
  
Lucy: Marina, Anais, Â¿quÃ© estÃ¡ pasando?  
  
Marina: Silencio, para ti somos las guerreras mÃ¡gicas.  
  
Lucy: Pero Marina.  
  
Anais: Parece que Deboner se hace cada vez mÃ¡s fuerte, pudo ver nuestro recuerdo mÃ¡s doloroso, y  
  
usarlo para atacarnos.  
  
Lucy: Anais, Â¿de quÃ© estÃ¡s hablando?  
  
Marina: CÃ¡llate, no te servirÃ¡ tener esa forma para derrotarnos.  
  
Anais: Â¡HuracÃ¡n verde!  
  
El ataque de Anais se disuelve antes de llegar a Lucy, luego Marina la ataca y pasa lo mismo.  
  
Anais: Vaya, no pensÃ© que Deboner tuviera el poder para desvanecer nuestros ataques tan  
  
fÃ¡cilmente.  
  
Clef: Esperen Marina y Anais, Â¡truenos!  
  
El ataque de Clef tambiÃ©n se disuelve, sin siquiera tocar a Lucy.  
  
Clef: Parece ser que...  
  
Marina: Â¿QuÃ© es lo que pasa Clef?, Â¿por quÃ© nuestros ataques no le hicieron daÃ±o?  
  
Anais: Â¿Acaso fue obra de Deboner?  
  
Clef: No estoy seguro, pero parece ser... Que el planeta la estÃ¡ defendiendo.  
  
Todos: Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿QuÃ©eeee?????  
  
Lucy: Â¿QuÃ© pasa aquÃ­?, Marina, Anais, que no me reconocen, Â¿quÃ© estÃ¡ pasando?  
  
Clef: Dime niÃ±a Â¿QuiÃ©n eres tÃº?  
  
Lucy: Mi nombre es Lucy, pero Â¿QuiÃ©n eres tÃº? (no lo reconociÃ³ por su nueva forma)  
  
Marina: TÃº no puedes ser Lucy, asÃ­ que alÃ©jate de nosotros.  
  
Clef: Â¿CÃ³mo es posible que tanga tanto parecido? Tal vez Lucy serÃ­a asÃ­ si ella no hubiera...  
  
Ascot: No tenemos por que confundirnos Clef, ella no puede ser Lucy... TÃº sabes que es imposible.  
  
Lucy: Ascot, Â¿a quÃ© te refieres?  
  
Ascot: Â¿CÃ³mo es que a mÃ­ me reconoces y a Clef no?  
  
Lucy: Lo que pasa es que la Ãºltima vez que vi a Clef, lucÃ­a como un niÃ±o pequeÃ±o, nunca imaginÃ©  
  
como se verÃ­a si fuera mayor (a estas alturas ya lo reconociÃ³).  
  
Llegan Latis, Primavera y Jenifer y se ponen detrÃ¡s de Lucy. Esta vez Lucy sÃ­ nota la presencia  
  
de Jenifer.  
  
Latis: Â¿QuÃ© pasa aquÃ­ Clef? Â¿TÃº sabes quiÃ©n es esta niÃ±a?  
  
Jenifer: No sÃ© por quÃ©, pero se me hace muy familiar.  
  
Clef: No lo sÃ©, pero no parece ser aliada de Deboner, Ã³ ya nos hubiera atacado.  
  
Presea: No te confundas Clef, puede ser un truco para confundirnos.  
  
Lucy: Â¿QuÃ© estÃ¡ pasando aquÃ­?, se supone que Deboner ya no existe, nosotras la destruimos.  
  
Marina: Â¿A quÃ© te refieres? Â¿QuiÃ©nes son nosotras? Â¿Y quiÃ©n eres tÃº realmente?  
  
Lucy: Marina Â¿Te sientes bien?, soy yo Lucy, acabo de llegar por que estaba en la torre de Tokio  
  
pensÃ© que estabas en Europa con Anais.  
  
Anais: Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
Marina: Â¿CÃ³mo quÃ© estabas en la torre de Tokio, nosotras no regresamos a CÃ©firo por que no  
  
cumplimos con nuestro trabajo como guerreras mÃ¡gicas.  
  
Lucy: Â¿QuÃ©?  
  
En ese momento del interior del castillo salen dos figuras ya conocidas, que no son otras que la  
  
princesa Esmeralda y Zagato. Al verlos Lucy se desmaya.  
  
Clef encierra a Lucy en una burbuja como en la que encerrÃ³ a Alanis, y la manda a una habitaciÃ³n  
  
del castillo, todos se preguntan quiÃ©n es ella y por quÃ© estÃ¡ ahÃ­, acuerdan interrogar a Lucy en  
  
cuanto despierte.  
  
Cuando Lucy se despierta estÃ¡ encerrada en una burbuja de energÃ­a, y Clef la estÃ¡ observando. En  
  
cuanto se despierta, llama a todos y en poco tiempo estÃ¡n reunidos alrededor de Lucy, para  
  
hacerle preguntas sobre le que estÃ¡ pasando.  
  
Clef: Dinos niÃ±a, Â¿cuÃ¡l es tu verdadero nombre?  
  
Lucy: Ya te lo dije Clef, mi nombre es Lucy.  
  
Marina: CÃ¡llate niÃ±a, deja de repetir eso. Esa historia no te servirÃ¡ de nada, nunca podrÃ¡s  
  
sustituirla.  
  
Lucy: No sÃ© quÃ© es lo que estÃ¡ pasando, yo estaba en la torre de Tokio, pensando en quÃ© hubiera  
  
pasado si no hubieramos estado juntas aquÃ­ en CÃ©firo, de repente aparecÃ­ aquÃ­ y todo estaba  
  
devastado, se supone que el sistema del pilar ya fue abolido, y ahora CÃ©firo depende de su gente.  
  
Clef: NiÃ±a, para empezar tÃº no pudes ser Lucy, y luego, de dÃ³nde sacaste la idea de que el  
  
sistema del pilar fue abolido.  
  
Lucy: Clef, yo recuerdo muy bien todo lo que pasÃ³, y recuerdo que el sistema del pilar fue  
  
abolido, y mi nombre siempre ha sido Lucy, tÃº eres el mago mÃ¡s importante de CÃ©firo, Presea es  
  
la armera mÃ¡gica de CÃ©firo, Paris es el hermano de la princesa Esmeralda, Ascot y Caldina eran  
  
aliados de Zagato, pero logramos convencerlos de que no pelearan contra nosotros, y hay muchas  
  
otras cosas de las que ya no estoy segura, ademÃ¡s de que no he visto a RÃ¡faga.  
  
Cuando mencionÃ³ el nombre de RÃ¡faga, todos miran hacia el suelo.  
  
Lucy: Â¿QuÃ© pasa? Â¿EstÃ¡ bien RÃ¡faga? Â¿Acaso le pasÃ³ algo?  
  
Clef: Esa es la mayor prueba de que tÃº no eres Lucy, no sÃ© como sabes el parantesco de Paris y  
  
la princesa Esmeralda, si muchos de nosotros acabamos de enterarnos hace poco.  
  
Lucy: Paris nos lo dijo cuando regresamos por segunda vez a CÃ©firo, pero no me has contestado  
  
quÃ© es lo que pasa con RÃ¡faga... Â¿EstÃ¡ vivo?  
  
Clef: AsÃ­ es niÃ±a, RÃ¡faga estÃ¡ vivo, pero no lo hemos vuelto a ver despuÃ©s de lo que pasÃ³.  
  
Lucy: Â¿QuÃ© es lo que pasÃ³?  
  
Clef: Si pretendes ser Lucy deberÃ­as saberlo, por que no hemos vuelto a ver a RÃ¡faga despuÃ©s de  
  
que se enfrentÃ³ a las guerreras mÃ¡gicas, y... MatÃ³ a Lucy, luego tomÃ³ su espada para tratar de  
  
atacar a Marina y Anais, pero se viÃ³ envuelto en una gran llama, y eso deshizo el hechizo de  
  
Zagato.  
  
Lucy: Pero eso es imposible, yo estoy aquÃ­, cuando peleamos con RÃ¡faga Marina y Anais quedaron  
  
atrapadas en unas rocas, y yo me enfrentÃ© directamente a RÃ¡faga para defenderlas, estaba a punto  
  
de derrotarme cuando tomÃ³ mi espada y esta se convirtiÃ³ en una gran flama, despuÃ©s de eso el  
  
hechizo que Zagato le hizo se deshizo, y nos pidiÃ³ que rescatÃ¡ramos a la princesa Esmeralda.  
  
Anais: Vaya niÃ±a, parece que tienes una historia muy bien preparada, y realmente te pareces,  
  
pero es imposible que seas ella, nosotras la vimos morir, y...  
  
Marina: CÃ¡lmate Anais, eso ya pasÃ³, no tenemos por quÃ© escuchar a esta impostora.  
  
Clef: Si realmente fueras Lucy, Â¿por que no tratas de liberarte?, eso serÃ­a fÃ¡cil para una  
  
guerrera mÃ¡gica.  
  
Lucy: Aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo, mis poderes desaparecen cada vez que regreso al mundo  
  
mÃ­stico.  
  
Clef: Â¿Lo vez?, Lucy no se rendirÃ­a tan fÃ¡cil ademÃ¡s de que ella no necesita que yo le de sus  
  
poderes, lo Ãºnico que hice fue despertarlos, ella podrÃ­a usarlos con solo concentrarse.  
  
Lucy: EstÃ¡ bien, lo intentarÃ©. Â¡Resplandor rojo!  
  
La barrera que rodeaba a lucy se deshizo como la vez que Nova deshizo la barrera que protegÃ­a a  
  
Ã 


	2. ¿Marina se rindio?

Si no hubiÃ©ramos estado juntas.  
  
CapÃ­tulo 2: Â¿Marina se rindiÃ³?  
  
Han pasado mÃ¡s de dos aÃ±os desde que Lucy Marina y Anais llegaron por segunda vez al mÃ¡gico  
  
mundo de CÃ©firo ahora ellas estÃ¡s separadas por que Marina y Anais fueron a distintas partes de  
  
Europa a estudiar, y Lucy se quedÃ³ en Tokio.  
  
Marina estaba en Europa, en la torre iffel, acababa de salir de ver un desfile de modas, y  
  
estaba pensando en sus aventuras, en cÃ³mo las tres lucharon contra Zagato y la princesa  
  
Esmeralda, y luego contra Deboner pero tambiÃ©n en que tal vez no habrÃ­an podido hacerlo solas  
  
cualquiera de ellas, en que hubiera pasado si no hubieran estado juntas en esa aventura, Ã³ si  
  
cualquiera de ellas se hubiera rendido. De repente, un resplandor la rodeo y apareciÃ³ en un  
  
mÃ¡gico mundo llamado CÃ©firo. HabÃ­a mÃ¡s montaÃ±as flotantes que cuando ellas habÃ­an sido llamadas  
  
por la princesa Esmeralda, pero lo importante era que estaba ahÃ­, y que la gente de CÃ©firo habÃ­a  
  
logrado sobrevivir sin la necesidad de un pilar (eso pensaba ella), empezÃ³ a caminar tratando de  
  
encontrar algo familiar, y despuÃ©s de un rato de caminar divisÃ³ dos figuras familiares (Anais y  
  
Paris), al acercarse a ellos, los escuchÃ³ hablar.  
  
Anais: Paris, CÃ©firo es muy hermoso pero tal vez lo era mÃ¡s cuando tu hermana era el pilar  
  
(Anais iba vestida con un traje TÃ­pico de CÃ©firo, en colores verde y amarillo).  
  
Paris: No es cierto Anais, ademÃ¡s de que mi hermana se enamorÃ³, por lo que ya no puede ser el  
  
pilar, recuerda que el pilar no debe enamorarse (Paris traÃ­a el mismo atuendo que traÃ­a cuando  
  
conociÃ³ a las guerreras mÃ¡gicas en el bosque del silencio).  
  
Anais: Pero, tampoco me gusta pensar que el nuevo pilar no tiene a nadie cerca de ella, es como  
  
si no fuera de este mundo.  
  
Paris: Nadie estÃ¡ seguro del lugar de donde ella vino, pero es seguro que ella ama a este mundo,  
  
si no, no habrÃ­a aceptado ser el pilar.  
  
Anais: Pero si ella se hubiera negado, ahora CÃ©firo estarÃ­a destruÃ­do, y tal vez nosotros ya  
  
estarÃ­amos muertos.  
  
Paris: Ya no te preocupes por eso Anais, nada de eso pasÃ³, ahora nuestro mundo tiene un pilar y  
  
nadie tuvo que sufrir, deja de pensar en eso, no me gusta verte triste.  
  
Anais: EstÃ¡ bien Paris, tÃº siempre me haces sonreir.  
  
Paris toma del mentÃ³n a Anais, y le da un suave beso en los labios. Marina se acerca para  
  
preguntarles de quÃ© estaban hablando, ya que lo que ellos dijeron le pareciÃ³ que no tenÃ­a  
  
sentido.  
  
Marina: Hola Anais, me da gusto que tÃº tambiÃ©n hayas venido a CÃ©firo, pero Â¿de quÃ© estaban  
  
hablando?  
  
Anais: Disculpe seÃ±orita, pero yo no la conozco.  
  
Paris: Es imposible, tÃº no puedes estar aquÃ­.  
  
Anais: Â¿De quÃ© hablas Paris?  
  
Paris: Ella... No deberÃ­a estar aquÃ­.  
  
Marina: Â¿CÃ³mo de que yo no deberÃ­a estar aquÃ­? Â¿A quÃ© te refierres?  
  
Paris: Se supone que tÃº habÃ­as regresado a tu mundo.  
  
Marina: AsÃ­ es, pero ya regresÃ©, me da gusto volver a verte Paris.  
  
Paris: Vaya, me recuerdas, pensÃ© que querÃ­as olvidar a todos los que habitantes en CÃ©firo.  
  
Marina: No sÃ© a quÃ© te refieres Paris. Por cierto Anais, Â¿sabes si Lucy tambiÃ©n vino?  
  
Anais: No sÃ© a que Lucy se refiera seÃ±orita, me temo que yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.  
  
Paris: Â¿Me permites hablar con ella a solas un momento Anais?  
  
Anais: EstÃ¡ bien, pero no andes de coqueto, Â¿eh?  
  
Paris: Por supuesto que no, no te preocupes Anais.  
  
Anais: Bueno, irÃ© a la aldea de Lira a ver como estÃ¡n todos, nos vemos luego.  
  
Paris: Hasta luego Anais.  
  
Marina: Hasta luego Anais.  
  
Anais: Por cierto, casi olvido preguntar su nombre.  
  
Marina: Vamos Anais, tÃº sabes que mi nombre es Marina.  
  
Anais: Mucho gusto en conocerla seÃ±orita Marina.  
  
Anais se retirÃ³ a la aldea donde vive Lira (la niÃ±a que conocieron Lucy y Latis, y a la que  
  
defendieron contra el monstruo) y dejÃ³ a Paris y Marina para que platicaran.  
  
Paris: Â¿QuÃ© te pasa Marina? Â¿CÃ³mo recordaste este mundo, pensÃ© que le habÃ­as pedido a la  
  
princesa que te regresara a tu mundo, y que te hiciera olvidar todo lo que pasaste en CÃ©firo.  
  
Marina: Paris, yo nunca harÃ­a eso, Â¿pero por quÃ© Anais finge no conocerme?  
  
Paris: No sÃ© como recordaste todo, pero despuÃ©s de que regresaste al mundo mÃ­stico, Anais le  
  
pidiÃ³ a la princesa que olvidara todo lo referente a su mundo, y que todos en su mundo la  
  
olvidaran, por que ella ya no querÃ­a regresar, querÃ­a quedarse aquÃ­ en CÃ©firo, y no serÃ­a lo  
  
mismo si anduviera entre un mundo y otro, y no querÃ­a hacer sufrir a todos con su desapariciÃ³n.  
  
Marina: Pero yo nunca olvidÃ© a CÃ©firo, Paris Â¿CuÃ¡ntas veces tengo que decirte que yo nunca harÃ­a  
  
eso.  
  
Paris: No sÃ© que pasÃ³, pero serÃ¡ mejor que vayamos a hablar con Clef, tal vez pueda explicarnos  
  
como es que pudiste recordar CÃ©firo.  
  
Marina: Hay Paris, eres un terco, ya te dije que yo nunca olvidÃ© a CÃ©firo, por cierto, Â¿cuÃ¡nto  
  
tiempo lleva aquÃ­ Anais?  
  
Paris: Lleva cerca de dos aÃ±os Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
Marina: Por que pensÃ© que solo podÃ­amos regresar las tres juntas.  
  
Paris: Vaya, ya comienzas a hablar incoerencias, serÃ¡ mejor que vayamos rÃ¡pido con Clef.  
  
Ambos fueron hacia un castillo que estaba junto a otro mÃ¡s grande. Paris le dijo a Marina que  
  
ese castillo era de Clef. Marina no entendÃ­a nada, y Paris cada vez entendÃ­a menos respecto a  
  
Marina, por lo que casi no hablaron en en el transcurso al castillo.  
  
Marina: Vaya, no sabÃ­a que Clef tenÃ­a su propio castillo, cuando estuvimos aquÃ­ nunca lo vimos.  
  
Paris: Marina, este castillo se lo diÃ³ la princesa a Clef, poco despuÃ©s de que te fuiste.  
  
Â¿Â¿Â¿: Â¿QuiÃ©nes son ustedes?  
  
Paris: Clef, venimos a tratar un asunto importante (ahora todos lo llaman simplemente Clef, se  
  
me hizo mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil acortarlo).  
  
Clef voltea a ver a Marina y se sorprende, Paris le dice que casi acaba de encontrarla en el  
  
bosque del silencio, y que Anais tambiÃ©n la viÃ³, pero que no pasÃ³ nada.  
  
Clef: Me parece imposible que Marina estÃ© aquÃ­, y que recuerde CÃ©firo, se supone que la princesa  
  
le borrÃ³ los recuerdos de este mundo, ni siquiera deberÃ­a recordar a Anais.  
  
Paris: Tal vez tuvo una impresiÃ³n muy fuerte, Ã³ se golpeo la cabeza, hasta ahora ninguno de los  
  
hechizos de la princesa se habÃ­a desecho. Tal vez pasÃ³ por que ella ya no recuerda a Marina.  
  
Clef: Pero ella mantenÃ­a el hechizo de manera casi inconsiente, ademÃ¡s, si fuera asÃ­, tal vez  
  
Anais tambiÃ©n hubiera recordado.  
  
Paris: Tal vez fue por que ella estaba en otro mundo.  
  
Clef: Eso no tiene nada que ver, en CÃ©firo la voluntad es suficiente, y la voluntad de la  
  
princesa es mayor a la de todos en CÃ©firo.  
  
Paris: Entonces como explicas lo que pasÃ³.  
  
Clef: No le sÃ©.  
  
Marina: Â¿Les molestarÃ­a incluirme en su conversaciÃ³n?  
  
Clef: SÃ­ (grita).  
  
Marina: Â¿QuÃ© te pasa Clef?, tÃº nunca me habÃ­as gritado.  
  
Clef: No tengo por quÃ© darte explicaciones.  
  
Paris: Vaya Clef, a tÃ­ si que te duran los disgustos.  
  
Marina: Â¿Los disgustos?  
  
Paris: Clef estÃ¡ enojado contigo desde antes de que te fueras.  
  
Marina: Â¿Pero por quÃ©?  
  
Clef: Como si no lo supieras, yo pensÃ© que tÃº eras mÃ¡s fuerte, no pensÃ© que te rindieras tan  
  
fÃ¡cilmente.  
  
Paris: Vamos Clef, pudiste haberle pedido a la princesa que te hiciera olvidar eso, pero no  
  
quisiste, ahora te atienes a las concecuencias.  
  
Clef: Pero luego me arrepentÃ­, busquÃ© a la princesa que me ayudara a olvidar todo eso, pero  
  
Latis no me dejÃ³ acercarme.  
  
Marina: Â¿Por quÃ© Latis?  
  
Paris: Por que Latis es el guardia personal de la princesa. Hay rumores de que a Latis le gusta  
  
la princesa, pero la princesa ni siquiera lo conoce.  
  
Marina: Â¿CÃ³mo es posible que sea su guardia personal y ni siquiera la conozca.  
  
Paris: Latis no deja que nadie que sea hombre se acerque a la princesa, ni siquiera el mismo  
  
Latis se le acerca para que no vuelva a repetirse lo de la princesa Esmerlada.  
  
Marina: Oye Paris, podrÃ­as decirme quiÃ©n es la princesa, yo pensÃ© que no tÃº serÃ­as el prÃ­ncipe  
  
de CÃ©firo, por que tÃº eras hermano de la princesa Esmeralda.  
  
Clef: Vaya Marina, parece ser que solo recuerdas lo que quieres (en tono irÃ³noco).  
  
Marina: Â¿Por quÃ© me hablas asÃ­, es que hice algo para que te enojaras?  
  
Clef: Â¿Y todavÃ­a lo preguntas?  
  
Paris: Tal vez no deberÃ­a decir esto Marina, pero antes de que pasara lo que pasÃ³, le habÃ­as  
  
comenzado a gustar a Clef, pero despuÃ©s, se sintiÃ³ algo decepcionado, y se enfadÃ³ mÃ¡s cuando  
  
decidiste irte, y le pediste a la princesa que borrara todos tus recuerdos de este mundo.  
  
Marina se quedÃ³ congelada, a Clef le gustaba ella, pero ahora la aborrecÃ­a, incluso habÃ­a  
  
querido olvidarla, Â¿quÃ© pudo ella haber hecho y/Ã³ dicho para que se enojara tanto, la Ãºnica que  
  
vez que lo habÃ­a visto enojado, es cuando le jalÃ³ la capa cuando llegaron a CÃ©firo.  
  
Marina: Paris contÃ©stame algo.  
  
Paris: Dime.  
  
Marina: Â¿QuÃ© es lo que hice para que Clef se comporte asÃ­ conmigo?  
  
Paris: Â¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?, pensÃ© que como recuerdas a CÃ©firo y a todos menos a la princesa,  
  
recordarÃ­as que es lo que sucediÃ³.  
  
Marina: Yo recuerdo todo lo que pasÃ³ en CÃ©firo, pero no me parece haber hecho algo tan malo para  
  
que Clef se enojara asÃ­ conmigo.  
  
Paris: EstÃ¡ bien, te lo dirÃ©, cuando ustedes estaban luchando con Zagato, estaban a punto de ser  
  
derrotadas, Zagato les dijo que si no querÃ­an morir que se rindieran, y que tratarÃ­a de  
  
regresarlas a su mundo para que ya no interfirieran en sus planes, y tÃº...  
  
Â¿Â¿Â¿: Lira, no corras tan rÃ¡pido que no puedo alcanzarte.  
  
Lira: Es que quiero ir al castillo.  
  
Â¿Â¿Â¿: Pero fuimos ayer.  
  
Lira: SÃ­, pero cada vez el castillo se ve mÃ¡s hermoso, principalmente desde adentro.  
  
Â¿Â¿Â¿: EstÃ¡ bien, pero camina un poco mÃ¡s despacio.  
  
Paris: Anais, pensÃ© que ibas a estar en la aldea de Lira todo el dÃ­a (lo siento pero no sÃ© el  
  
nombre de la aldea).  
  
Anais: Lo que pasa es que Lira quiso venir. Pero no me digas que te molesta verme.  
  
Paris: No es eso Anais, es solo que me sorprendiÃ³.  
  
Anais: Bueno, discÃºlpame pero tengo que alcanzar a Lira, nos vemos luego.  
  
Paris: Hasta luego Anais.  
  
Clef: Â¿Por quÃ© no vas con ella Paris?  
  
Paris: Por que van al castillo, recuerda que no podemos entrar.  
  
Clef: Yo pensÃ© que a tÃ­ si te dejaba por ser el hermano de la anterior princesa, ademÃ¡s de que  
  
tÃº ya estas comprometido.  
  
Paris: Por favor Clef, hace mucho que Latis no deja ni que los niÃ±os pequeÃ±os entren al castillo  
  
desde que la princesa tomÃ³ forma de niÃ±a.  
  
Clef: Latis es muy estricto, Â¿serÃ¡ verdad que estÃ¡ enamorado de la princesa?  
  
Paris: Es probable, dudo mucho que quiera verla morir si ella llega a enamorarse.  
  
Marina: Otra vez me estÃ¡n dejando fuera de su conversaciÃ³n.  
  
Clef: No me importa Â¿Por quÃ© todavÃ­a estÃ¡s aquÃ­?  
  
Marina: Por que Paris me trajo.  
  
Clef: Â¿Y eso quÃ©?  
  
Marina: AdemÃ¡s, no sÃ© a donde ir.  
  
Clef: Puedes perderte en el bosque del silencio, por mi no hay problema.  
  
Marina: Ya me hiciste enojar, escucha no sÃ© quÃ© es lo que hice para que estÃ©s tan enfadado  
  
conmigo, pero lo estÃ¡s tomando de una manera muy infantil, se supone que tÃº eres el mago mÃ¡s  
  
importante de CÃ©firo, y tienes mÃ¡s de 1000 aÃ±os, y no puedes comportarte maduro ante un pequeÃ±o  
  
problema que ni siquiera me quieren explicar.  
  
Clef: Mira niÃ±a, para empezar solo tengo 748, segundo, ahora soy un maestro de magia, y en  
  
tercero. Â¡Yo puedo comportarme como a mÃ­ se me de la gana!  
  
Marina: Pues si quieres que los que estÃ¡n a tu alrededor te respeten, antes tienes que  
  
respeterlos tÃº, pareces un niÃ±o chiquito y ese aspecto no te ayuda.  
  
Clef: Ya me cansaste, no sÃ© por que todavÃ­a estoy aquÃ­, prefiero ir a que Latis me corra del  
  
castillo, a continuar escuchÃ¡ndote.  
  
Clef se empieza a ir cuando Paris lo detiene.  
  
Paris: Espera Clef, no te vayas, la traje aquÃ­ por que quiero que me expliques como es que ella  
  
regresÃ³, tal vez los poderes de la princesa se debilitaron, debemos saber que es lo que ocurriÃ³.  
  
Clef: EstÃ¡ bien, pero mÃ¡s te vale que ella no vuelva a hacerme enojar, Ã³ me voy.  
  
Marina: Pero tÃº empezaste.  
  
Clef: Hasta luego Paris.  
  
Paris: Espera Clef, al menos antes trata de ver sus recuerdos para ver si ella sabe quÃ© pasÃ³.  
  
Clef: EstÃ¡ bien, pero repito que si ella me vuelve a hacer enojar, me voy.  
  
Clef se acerca a Marina para tratar de ver sus recuerdos, por medio de un hechizo.  
  
Marina: Â¿QuÃ© vas a hacer Clef?  
  
Clef: Voy a tratar de ver tus recuerdos para tratar de averiguar por quÃ© regresaste.  
  
Marina: EstÃ¡ bien, yo tambiÃ©n quiero sabe quÃ© estÃ¡ pasando.  
  
Marina se sienta en una silla y Clef ve sus recuerdos, cuando termina estÃ¡ completamente  
  
sorprendido.  
  
Clef: Es imposible, tÃº no eres la Marina que nosotros conocemos.  
  
Paris: Â¿A quÃ© te refieres Clef?  
  
Clef: Lo que pasa es que ella viene de otro mundo, completamente diferente al nuestro.  
  
Paris: Eso ya lo sÃ©.  
  
Clef: Pero ella tambiÃ©n viene de otro CÃ©firo, uno donde ella no se rindiÃ³, las tres pelearon  
  
hasta el fin, y terminaron con lo que les encargaron como guerreras mÃ¡gicas.  
  
Paris: Eso quiere decir que ellas...  
  
Clef: AsÃ­ es, ellas terminaron con el pilar, y regresaron a su mundo, pero luego volvieron a  
  
CÃ©firo para tratar de hacer algo por el bienestar de este mundo, se enfrentaron a un monstruo  
  
que era el conjunto del temor de todos, vencieron, y Lucy aboliÃ³ el sistema del pilar  
  
Paris: PensÃ© que era imposible abolir el sistema del pilar.  
  
Clef: Se necesita tener una gran fuerza de voluntad, ademÃ¡s de que ella ya estaba enamorada  
  
cuando supo que era el nuevo pilar.  
  
Paris: Â¿Y de quiÃ©n se enamorÃ³?  
  
Clef: De... Latis.  
  
Paris y Clef recuerdan algo y planean un plan para evitar un desastre.  
  
Paris: Entonces tenemos que evitarlo.  
  
Clef: Pero nosotros no podemos entrar.  
  
Marina: Â¿QuÃ© es lo que pasa?  
  
Clef: Lo que pasa es que la princesa le pidiÃ³ a Latis que se reunieran hoy al atardecer, para  
  
pedirle que deje entrar a todos, por que le han dicho que no deja a entrar a nadie del sexo  
  
masculino.  
  
Marina: Entonces hoy lo va a conocer, pero Â¿QuiÃ©n es la princesa?  
  
Clef: La princesa es Lucy, solo que en este mundo no aboliÃ³ el sistema del pilar.  
  
Marina: Oh no, hay que evitar que ella lo vea.  
  
Paris: Â¿CÃ³mo es que ellos se enamoraron en tu mundo?  
  
Marina: No estoy segura de cuando Latis se enamorÃ³ de Lucy, pero ella sintiÃ³ algo por Latis,  
  
desde la primera vez que lo viÃ³.  
  
Paris: Entonces tenemos que evitar que se encuentren.  
  
Clef: Tal vez Latiz ya se estÃ¡ preparando para ir con la princesa, podemos tratar de entrar.  
  
Los tres se dirigen al castillo para tratar de evitar que Lucy vea a Latis y se encuentran con  
  
RÃ¡faga y Ascot (RÃ¡faga estaba vestido con su armadura, y Ascot tenÃ­a forma de niÃ±o, y traÃ­a su  
  
traje habitual)  
  
Paris: RÃ¡faga, Ascot, tenemos que evitar que la princesa vea a Latis.  
  
RÃ¡faga: Â¿QuÃ© estÃ¡ pasando? Â¿Por quÃ© vienen corriendo?, Â¿Y de quÃ© estÃ¡s hablando Paris?  
  
Ascot: Â¿Por quÃ© tenemos que evitar que la princesa vea a Latis?  
  
Clef: Lo que pasa es que si no evitamos ese encuentro puede suceder una catÃ¡strofe.  
  
RÃ¡faga: Â¿De quÃ© estÃ¡n hablando? (RÃ¡faga nota la presencia de Marina) Â¿QuÃ© estÃ¡ haciendo ella  
  
aquÃ­?  
  
Paris: Es una larga historia, pero ella no es la Marina que nosotros conocemos, ella ha estado  
  
en otro CÃ©firo, que es bastante diferente al nuestro.  
  
RÃ¡faga: No entiendo nada.  
  
Ascot: Eso quiere decir que ella es otra Marina, a la que nosotros no conocemos, y que ella  
  
viene de un planeta llamado CÃ©firo, en otra dimensiÃ³n por lo que tal vez ella no nos conozca, y  
  
donde la historia sea diferente.  
  
Marina: Ascot, que gusto me da verte.  
  
Ascot: Marina, si ese es tu nombre, tÃº no me conoces, por que yo soy otro Ascot.  
  
Marina: Eso ya lo sÃ©, pero si tÃº eres como el Ascot de mi dimensiÃ³n, entonces me da mucho gusto  
  
verte, ya que eres como mi mejor amigo.  
  
Ascot: PerdÃ³n por la forma en que te recibÃ­, pero en este mundo Marina no es muy bien recordada.  
  
Marina: Â¿Por quÃ©?  
  
Ascot: Por que ella se rindiÃ³, dejÃ³ a sus amigas, y cuando supo quien era el pilar, le pidiÃ³ que  
  
la regresara a su mundo, y que la dejara olvidar todo referente a este mundo, eso demostrÃ³ que  
  
ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ni tenÃ­a la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para ser una  
  
guerrera mÃ¡gica, por lo que el genio Seres regresÃ³ a su dimensiÃ³n, y a todos les pareciÃ³ que no  
  
era mÃ¡s que una chica dÃ©bil, que no debiÃ³ ser llamada como guerrera mÃ¡gica.  
  
Marina: AsÃ­ que eso es lo que pasÃ³, ahora entiendo por que Clef estaba enojado conmigo.  
  
Clef: No estaba enojado contigo, lo que pasa es que pensÃ© que tÃº eras esa Marina, por eso te  
  
tratÃ© asÃ­, pero ahora lo mÃ¡s importante es ir con Latis.  
  
Marina: Muy bien, entonces serÃ¡ mejor que nos separemos, yo irÃ© a tratar de distraer a Lucy, y  
  
ustedes le explicaran a Latis que no debe verla, aunque tengan que decirle lo que sabemos.  
  
RÃ¡faga: Â¿Alguien quiere explicarme quÃ© es lo que pasa aquÃ­?  
  
Ascot: SÃ­, yo tambiÃ©n necesito que me aclaren algunas cosas.  
  
Marina, Clef y Paris les explican quÃ© es lo que pasa y por quÃ© Lucy y Latis no deben verse,  
  
despuÃ©s de eso; Marina va a distraer a Lucy, y los demÃ¡s van a decirle a Latis que la princesa  
  
no debe verlo.  
  
ContinuarÃ¡...  
  
Para aclarar, cuando algo estÃ¡ entre parÃ©ntesis, es una descripciÃ³n, y cuando estÃ¡ entre  
  
guiones (--), es que es un pensamiento de los personajes.  
  
SÃ© que la historia es un poco larga, pero tomando en cuenta que estÃ¡ dividida en tres partes,  
  
ya es mÃ¡s corta, tratarÃ© de que no llegue a los treinta capÃ­tulos. 


	3. ¿Anais no regreso?

Si no hubiéramos estado juntas.  
  
Capítulo 3: ¿Anais no regresó?  
  
Han pasado más de dos años desde que Lucy, Marina y Anais llegaron por segunda vez al mágico  
  
mundo de Céfiro, y esta vez hicieron algo por ese maravilloso mundo.  
  
Anais acababa de salir de su escuela en Inglaterra y está sentada junto a unos árboles en un  
  
parque cercano, de repente sopla un pequeño viento y ella empieza a recordar sus aventuras en  
  
Céfiro, piensa en que ellas tres hicieron algo bueno por Céfiro, y lo hicieron juntas, pero  
  
también se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si las tres no hubieran estado juntas, ó si alguna de  
  
ellas no hubiera podido terminar con todo lo que hicieron, el mineral escudo, despertar a los  
  
genios, ó en qué hubiera pasado si alguna de ellas no hubiera regresado por segunda vez a  
  
Céfiro, se hubiera quedado en la Tierra con los remordimientos de lo que hicieron. De pronto se  
  
ve envuelta por un familiar resplandor, que la transporta a un mágico mundo de nombre Céfiro,  
  
ella está en el suelo, y cuando abre los ojos queriendo ver a un hermoso mundo, solo se  
  
encuentra con un desolado paisaje donde no hay árboles, ni nada, todo está destruído, aún más de  
  
lo que estaba antes de llegar a Céfiro por segunda vez, ve a lo lejos un castillo que está  
  
destruido en parte, sólo queda la base, que está muy agrietada y parece estar a punto de  
  
derrumbarse, cerca del castillo distingue los fuertes de Autosam, Faren y Ciceta. Los fuertes de  
  
Autosam y Ciceta están peleando contra la nave dragón de Faren, decide acercarse para ver qué  
  
está pasando, y pedirle a alguien que le explique por qué Céfiro está destruido, si ahora  
  
depende de su gente. Cuando Anais empieza a acercarse, también puede ver a dos genios peleando,  
  
uno es Lopetego (el genio de Nova), y el otro es Seres, mientras la pelea es observada por  
  
Alanis y Nova. Anais trata de acercarse, pero no puede llegar muy cerca, por que Seres cae  
  
cerca de donde ella estaba. Obviamente Marina va perdiendo la pelea, y cuando trata de  
  
levantarse logra distinguir a Anais, que estaba cerca de ella.  
  
Marina: Anais, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Anais: Acabo de regresar, pero por favor explícame qué está pasando.  
  
Marina: Por ahora no puedo, te lo explicaré más tarde.  
  
Cuando Marina termina de decir esto retoma la lucha con Lopetego, pero algo raro está pasando,  
  
ella trata de no atacar al enemigo, solo lo aleja con su magia.  
  
Anais: ¿Qué pasa Marina?, ¿por qué no te defiedes?  
  
Marina: No puedo hacerle daño Anais, no puedo.  
  
Anais llama a Window, y para su sorpresa aparece, ella pensó que no podría hasta que Clef le  
  
devolviera sus poderes, no le presta mucha atención a esto, y se introduce al genio.  
  
Anais: No te preocupes Marina, te ayudaré.  
  
Marina: No te acerques Anais, no quiero que salgas lastimada.  
  
Anais: Pero no puedo continuar viendo como sufres, defiéndete Marina.  
  
Marina: Ya te dije que no puedo Anais.  
  
Anais: Pero te están lastimando.  
  
Marina: Eso no importa, por favor no te acerques.  
  
Lopetego continúa atacando a Marina, hasta dejarla arrinconada contra una gran montaña. Anais no  
  
puede soportar más y ataca a Lopetego, quien bloquea todos sus ataques.  
  
Anais: ¿Qué pasa?, parece como si supiera todos mis movimientos.  
  
Lopetego: Por supuesto que los sé, además de que son muy fáciles de esquivar Anais.  
  
Anais: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
  
Lopetego: Eso es muy sencillo, es por que yo soy...  
  
Antes de que terminara la frase Marina lanza un ataque hacia Lopetego que lo deja bastante lejos.  
  
Lopetego: Vaya, pensé que ya te había derrotado Marina.  
  
Marina: No me obligues a atacarte, pero que ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a mi amiga Anais.  
  
Lopetego: Pero Marina, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que también es mi amiga?  
  
Anais: ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Lopetego: Lo que te iba a decir hace unos momentos, es que yo soy...  
  
Marina se lanza al ataque contra Lopetego antes de que termine la frase, otra vez, pero ya está  
  
muy cansada, y Lopetego la manda a volar fácilmente.  
  
Anais: ¿Marina estás bien?  
  
Marina: Sí, gracias Anais, es solo que ya estoy muy cansada.  
  
Anais: ¡Torbellino verde!  
  
Lopetego no se esperaba ese ataque, y lo deja lastimado, por lo que decide retirarse a esperar a  
  
que sus heridas sanen.  
  
Lopetego: Pagarás esto Anais, ya no volveremos a ver. Y que no se les olvide que Céfiro muy  
  
pronto será nuestro.  
  
Después de decir esto, Lopetego, Nova y Alanis desaparecen.  
  
Marina: Fiu, parece que por el momento dejarán de atacarnos, gracias Anais.  
  
Anais: No fue nada Marina, pero, ¿quiéres explicarme qué es lo que está pasando?  
  
Marina: Ahora vayamos al castillo, ahí será más fácil que te lo expliquemos todos.  
  
Anais: Está bien, ahí podré sanar tus heridas.  
  
Marina: Gracias Anais.  
  
Las dos llegan al castillo, que a pesar de lo que está pasando afuera, continúa viéndose  
  
hermoso desde adentro. Anais hace su viento curativo y las heridas de Marina se recuperan.  
  
Anais: Me da mucho gusto que estés bien Marina.  
  
Marina: Muchas gracias Anais, pero, ¿hace cuánto que regresaste?  
  
Anais: Acabo de regresar y te vi luchando contra Lopetego, por lo que me acerqué a tratar de  
  
ayudarte.  
  
Marina: Anais, ¿cómo es que sabes el nombre del genio que me estaba atacando?  
  
Anais: Recuerda que la última vez que vinimos combatimos contra Nova, y ese era su genio.  
  
Marina: ¿La última vez que vinimos?, esa vez combatimos a Zagato.  
  
Anais: Marina, ¿te sientes bien?, la última vez que vinimos combatimos a Deboner.  
  
Marina: No, ahora estamos combatiendo a Deboner, Anais, ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Anais: Lo mismo digo Marina, la última vez que vinimos combatimos a Deboner.  
  
Marina: No es cierto Anais, combatimos a Zagato, se supone que tú no conoces a Deboner.  
  
Anais: Espera un momento, algo muy raro está pasando, tal vez regresé en el tiempo, ó este no es  
  
el Céfiro que nosotras conocemos.  
  
Marina: ¿A qué te refieres Anais?  
  
Anais: Lo que pasa es que yo recuerdo que la última vez que vinimos nosotras combatimos y  
  
derrotamos a Deboner, y si lo que tú me dices es verdad, quiere decir que ó regresé en el  
  
tiempo, ó que este es otro Céfiro.  
  
Marina (rodeada de signos de interrogación): No entiendo a que te refieres Anais, será mejor que  
  
vayamos al salón del trono para que Clef me explique qué es lo que está pasando.  
  
Anais: Estoy de acuerdo Marina, vamos.  
  
Las dos fueron al salón del trono, y cuando llegaron se encontraron con todos (todos lucían como  
  
en la caricatura, excepto Clef, quien estaba en su estado adulto [como en el Ova, y con la ropa  
  
de la misma], y Latis, quien se mostraba más serio que antes, y tenía un cicatriz en el brazo  
  
derecho, que traía descubierto).  
  
Todos se sorprendieron y alegraron mucho cuando vieron a Anais, principalmente Paris.  
  
Marina: Hola a todos, ya regresé, y como pueden ver me encontré con Anais.  
  
Anais: Hola a todos, me da mucho gusto volver a verlos.  
  
Paris (se acerca corriendo y abraza a Anais): Anais, por fin te vuelvo a ver, te he extrañado  
  
mucho, me da gusto que estés bien.  
  
Anais: Hola, Paris, a mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verte.  
  
Paris: Anais, siento mucho que cada vez que regresas es por que Céfiro está en problemas.  
  
Anais: No importa Paris, tú sabes que si se trata de defender a Céfiro yo lo hago con gusto.  
  
Marina: Clef, vine aquí por que quiero que me expliques por qué Anais regresó hasta ahora,  
  
además de que dice cosas muy raras.  
  
Clef: ¿Cosas muy raras?  
  
Marina: Así es, hasta dice que nosotras ya derrotamos a Deboner.  
  
Clef: ¿Eso es verdad Anais?  
  
Anais (ya se separó de Paris): ¿Tú eres Clef?, la última vez que te ví lucías como un niño.  
  
Clef: Sí, bueno, me parece que en esta batalla es mejor que no me vea como un niño, además de  
  
que así ya nadie me jala la capa, ó me dice que soy un niño (mirando a Marina).  
  
Marina: Bueno, no puedes culparme, estaba bastante molesta en ese momento.  
  
Clef: Por supuesto que te entiendo Marina, pero ahora que crecí, dudo que la historia vuelva a  
  
repetirse.  
  
Marina: Está bien.  
  
Clef: Anais, ¿es verdad lo que me había dicho Marina?  
  
Anais: Bueno, la verdad es que no entiendo completamente lo que está pasando, yo estaba sentada  
  
en un parque cerca de mi escuela en el mundo místico, recordando lo que hemos pasado en Céfiro,  
  
y de repente llegué a este mundo, yo recuerdo que nosotras ya hemos venido en otras dos  
  
ocasiones a Céfiro, y que en la segunda derrotamos a Deboner, por eso pienso que ó regresé en  
  
el tiempo, ó este es otro Céfiro.  
  
Clef: Si lo que dices es cierto, me parece una deducción lógica, pero tal vez cuando estabas  
  
pensando en Céfiro pensaste qué hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras regresado a Céfiro, ó si las  
  
situaciones hubieran sido diferentes, y por eso llegaste aquí.  
  
Anais: Es verdad, yo estaba pensando qué hubiera pasado si alguna de nosotras no hubiera  
  
regresado por segunda vez a Céfiro, tal vez eso fue lo que pasó.  
  
Marina: Muy bien, ahora que los dos saben que es lo que paso. ¡¿Me harían el favor de explicarme  
  
que yo no sé que es lo que está pasando?!  
  
Clef: Oh Marina, lo siento. Bien, según entiendo Anais ya había regresado a Céfiro, uno donde  
  
ustedes derrotaron a Deboner, pero deseó saber que es lo que hubiera pasado si alguna de ustedes  
  
no hubiera regresado, y fué su deseo lo que la trajo a este mundo.  
  
Marina: Vaya, ¿eso quiere decir que ella no es la Anais que nosotros conocemos?  
  
Clef: No exactamente, se podría decir que es la misma, solo que ella ya ha vivido otra batalla,  
  
en donde según entiendo ustedes derrotaron a Deboner.  
  
Marina: Muy bien, gracias Clef.  
  
Clef: No es nada.  
  
Paris: Anais, ¿tú sabes como derrotar a Deboner?  
  
Anais: Se podría decir que sí.  
  
¿Presea?: Anais, para empezar, ¿podrías decirnos quién es Deboner?  
  
Anais: Sí Presea, del Céfiro del que yo vengo, Deboner es el conjunto de los miedos de todos por  
  
no tener un pilar que mantuviera estable a Céfiro.  
  
¿Presea?: Muchas gracias Anais, ¿pero por qué me llamas Presea?  
  
Anais: ¿Acaso tú no eres Presea?  
  
¿Presea?: No, ella era mi hermana, mi nombre es Aeserp.  
  
Anais: ¿Tu hermana?  
  
Aeserp: Así es Anais, Presea y yo éramos hermanas gemelas, solo que yo me encontraba entrenando  
  
lejos cuando ustedes llegaron a Céfiro por primera vez.  
  
Anais: ¿Y dónde está Presea?  
  
Aeserp: Mi hermana Presea está... Muerta... Ella murió haciéndo sus espadas de escudo pero no  
  
las culpo por que sé que mi hermana decidió la forma en que quería morir.  
  
Anais: Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención... Pero... Eso quiere decir que en el Céfiro al que  
  
yo regresé también eras tú.  
  
Anais empieza a llorar y se refugia en el pecho de Paris.  
  
Paris: Anais, ¿qué pasa, por qué lloras?  
  
Anais: Por que eso quiere decir que también del Céfiro donde yo vengo Presea estaba muerta.  
  
Aeserp: ¿No sabías que mi hermana estaba muerta Anais?  
  
Anais: Sí, pero cuando nosotras regresamos por segunda vez, nos dijeron que ella había revivido  
  
por que fue el último acto de la princesa Esmeralda como el pilar.  
  
Aeserp: No te preocupes Anais, tal vez eso pasó en ese mundo.  
  
Anais (deja de llorar y se separa un poco de Paris): Existe la probabilidad, dime por favor,  
  
¿hay alguna forma de reconocerlas?  
  
Aeserp: Sí, solo una, es una cicatriz de nacimiento que yo tengo, Presea no la tenía.  
  
Anais (pone cara angustiada): ¿En forma de alas del lado izquierdo?  
  
Aeserp: Así es Anais, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
Anais: (vuelve a refugiarse en el pecho de Paris): Lo que pasa es que la última vez que fui a  
  
ese Céfiro, ví que ella tenía una cicatriz así.  
  
Aeserp: Lo siento Anais, pensé que ya sabías todo esto.  
  
Anais: No Presea, no es tu culpa, tú también debes haber sufrido mucho, era tu hermana.  
  
Aeserp: Así es, pero ya me acostumbré, yo la quería mucho, pero no pasabamos mucho tiempo juntas  
  
si no, tal vez no me hubiera ido a entrenar lejos de donde ella estaba, no te preocupes por mí  
  
Anais.  
  
Anais: Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por tí, además, en el otro Céfiro, tú  
  
tratabas de hacernos pensar que eras ella, tal vez era por que no querías ver que sufriéramos.  
  
Aeserp: También aquí lo hice, y eso provocó muchos problemas cuando descubrieron quien soy,  
  
parece que en lugar de evitar que no sufrieran, provoqué que las cosas se complicaran.  
  
Anais: Eso no importa Aeserp, aún así tú trataste de hacernos sentir mejor, te lo agradezco y  
  
estoy segura de que también Lucy y Marina te lo agradecen, por lo menos eso es lo que pienso.  
  
Marina: Así es Aeserp, tú estabas renunciando a tu vida con tal de que nosotras no sufrieramos,  
  
ese fue un gesto muy noble, no importa lo que haya pasado.  
  
Anais suelta a Paris y le da las gracias por haber estado ahí, cuando ellos se alejan, Caldina  
  
que había estado esperando su turno, corre a abrazar a Anais.  
  
Caldina: Anais, me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado, no pude recibirte bien antes por que  
  
Paris me ganó y no te soltaba (cuando dijo este comentario tanto Paris como Anais se sonrojaron).  
  
Anais: Hola Caldina, me da mucho gusto volver a verte.  
  
Caldina: Pero mírate, como has crecido Anais.  
  
Anais: Lo que pasa es que desde la otra vez ya han pasado casi dos años Caldina.  
  
Caldina: Aquí también ha pasado más ó menos el mismo tiempo, solo que nosotros podemos quedarnos  
  
de la edad que queramos.  
  
Anais: ¿Es por eso que Marina luce igual que la otra vez que venimos?  
  
Caldina. Así es Anais.  
  
Anais: Vaya, no pensé que también nosotras pudiéramos hacer cosas como esas.  
  
Marina: Sí podemos Anais, Lucy incluso pudo ver como se vería en unos cinco años, y yo regresé  
  
a los cinco, era una niña muy linda.  
  
Clef: Por suerte decidiste crecer Marina, no sé como me vería besando a una niña de cinco años.  
  
Anais: ¿Besando?  
  
Marina: Sí, pero tú eres mayor que yo, tampoco me imagino como me vería con un anciano de más de  
  
setecientos años.  
  
Clef: Debes reconocer que para mi edad estoy muy bien conservado.  
  
Marina: Tienes razón, además me gusta más como te vez así.  
  
Clef: ¿Te parece?  
  
Marina y Clef comienzan a acercarse, y cuando están a punto de besarse notan las caras de  
  
todos mirándolos.  
  
Marina: Bueno, ¿qué no pueden ver para otro lado?, esto es algo personal.  
  
Anais: Vaya Marina, no pensé que en este mundo ustedes terminaran juntos.  
  
Clef: Bueno, desde la otra vez que vinieron yo sentía algo por Marina, pero no me atrevía a  
  
confesárselo.  
  
Marina: De hecho, yo tuve que tomar la iniciativa, ó tal vez Clef nunca me lo hubiera dicho.  
  
Clef: No digas eso Marina.  
  
Marina: Tú sabes que solo estoy bromeando.  
  
Anais: Por cierto Marina, me gustaría preguntarte dónde está Lucy, hace unos momentos la  
  
mencionaste, pero yo no la veo por ningún lado.  
  
Al decir esto, todos dirigen una mirada de culpabilidad a Anais (de que se sentían culpables, no  
  
para hacerla sentir culpable).  
  
Marina: Ella... Está... Fue secuestrada por Nova y Deboner.  
  
Anais: ¿Qué?, ¿cómo pasó?  
  
Marina: Hace unas semanas, yo fui al fuerte de Ciceta por que me invitaron a dormir con ellas,  
  
Anais: Pero pensé que los de Ciceta eran invasores.  
  
Marina: Sí, pero desde hace un tiempo logramos que los del planeta Ciceta, y los de Autosam nos  
  
apoyaran, y las princesas Tata y Tatra y yo, somos amigas.  
  
Anais: Vaya, eso es maravilloso, pero ¿qué más pasó?  
  
Marina: Bueno, yo estaba de visita en el fuerte de Ciceta, y me enteré de que Lucy salió del  
  
castillo con Rayearth para buscar el escondite de Deboner, pero ya no regresó al castillo.  
  
Anais: Entonces será mejor que vayamos a buscarla.  
  
Aeserp: No es necesario Anais, Deboner ya nos ha demostrado que tiene a Lucy en su poder.  
  
Marina: Tal vez si logramos derrotar a Deboner, la recuperemos.  
  
Anais: Muy bien, podemos planear entrar a su fortaleza, y derrotarla desde adentro.  
  
Marina: ¿Sabes dónde se esconde Deboner Anais?  
  
Anais: Sí, ella se esconde en la parte desconocida de Céfiro.  
  
Clef: Entonces podemos encontrar la forma de derrotarla.  
  
Todos salen del castillo por que escuchan una fuerte explosión que provocaron los fuertes de  
  
Ciceta, Autosam y Faren, por que estaban luchando para que la nave dragón de Faren no entrara a  
  
Céfiro.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Para aclarar, lo que está entre paréntesis son cosas que pasan, y lo que está entre guiones, es  
  
un pensamiento del personaje.  
  
Y muchas gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Narya: *****^^***** Muchas gracias, pero... ¿Cómo le hiciste para escribir "más" tantas veces? O_O.  
  
Kary: Gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, y sip en esa página ya va en el 9.  
  
Selene: Bueno, aquí está el capítulo tres. Si quieres leer más capítulos sin tener que esperar a que los publique aquí, puedes ir a la página de Jose Luis, donde voy en el capítulo 9. Es la historia #200, y la dirección principal es  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/1360/magik.htm  
  
Vicky: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustó. Ya dejé un review en tu historia, perdón por el retraso, pero quería ver los nombres de los personajes, me gustó mucho como te quedó ^^. 


	4. ¿Eres Lucy o Nova?

Si no hubiéramos estado juntas.  
  
Capítulo 4: ¿Eres Lucy ó Nova?  
  
Después de que Lucy volvió a quedar inconsiente, Latis la llevó a una habitación en una parte apartada del castillo. Después todos regresaron a la parte donde estaba refugiada la gente de Céfiro. Nadie quería hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, se sentían mal y no querían que los demás se dieran cuenta, ó que Deboner tomara ventaja de eso. Marina: Por fin llegamos, será mejor que no tardemos mucho con la gente de Céfiro, sé que ellos son muy importantes, pero también quiero saber cómo esta ella. Anais: Supongo que te refieres a Lucy. Marina: Sí... Todavía no me acostumbro a llamarla así. Anais: Lo sé, además de que no sabemos si ella vaya a regresar a su mundo en cualquier momento. Marina: Me preocupa más que por nuestra culpa tengamos otro enemigo. Jenifer: No se preocupen, recuerden que tenemos que confiar en Lucy. Anais: Tienes razón Jenifer, ojalá que no se repita lo que acaba de pasar. Clef: Ya no se preocupen chicas, ahora será mejor que tratemos de hacer que la gente de Céfiro deje de temerle a los monstruos de Deboner, y comience a confiar en sí misma. Marina: Tienes razón Clef, será mejor que nos dividamos en grupos. Todos quedaron ordenados de una forma que para algunos fue muy conveniente: Anais con Paris, Marina con Clef, Aeserp con Ascot y Caldina con Jenifer. Sobra decir que algunos de estos grupos no estaban interesados solamente en tratar de tranquilizar a la gente de Céfiro. Marina y Clef se habían declarado su amor hace unos meses y aunque no le dijeron a los demás, se dieron cuenta por sí mismos (tienen ojos, ¿no?) Después de un tiempo Ascot se dió cuenta de que Marina jamás se separaría de Clef, y Aeserp también se resignó a ver a esa pareja junta. Ellos dos comenzaron a pasar cada vez más tiempo juntos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que lo que sentían el uno por el otro ya era algo más que amistad. Jenifer había estado acercándose un poco a Latis, por que es una persona muy solitaria, pero todavía no está segura de lo que siente. Caldina es la única que se quedó sola, por que como Ráfaga desapareció desde hace mucho tiempo, ellos dos nunca fueron pareja. Marina y Clef, fueron hacia la parte norte, Ascot y Aeserp hacia la parte sur, Anais y Paris a la parte este, y Caldina y Jenifer fueron hacia la parte oeste. Cuando Latis regresó de dejar a Lucy, se quedó en la fuente que estaba en el centro (la fuente donde le dió su medallón a Lucy, sé que no estaba ahí, pero en mi historia la voy a cambiar de lugar). En cada lugar de estos grupos (menos Latis), reunieron a la gente para que fuera más fácil explicarles. Marina: Hola a todos, me da gusto ver que todavía están bien, hace mucho que no veníamos, pero es por que estábamos muy ocupados. Aldeano: Es cierto, hace mucho que no venían. Clef: Venimos a pedirles que por favor traten de no temerle a los monstruos que nos han estado invadiendo últimamente. Aldeana: ¿Cómo quieren que no les temamos?, si nos hacen mucho mal cada vez que vienen, además de que no sabemos que tipo de monstruos son. Clef: Acabamos de enterarnos que esos monstruos son de Céfiro, ellos se forman por el temor de las personas, solo que Deboner hizo que, además de que se hacen más fuertes por sus temores, ellos sean más. Una niña: ¿Deboner puede hacer eso? Marina: Tememos que sí. Aldeana: ¿Acaso ya saben quién es Deboner? Clef: Sí, así es. Aldeano: ¿Y qué esperan?, dígannos. Nosotros también tenemos derecho a saber. Clef: Pues verán, Deboner es... Marina: El conjunto de los miedos de todos. Aldeanos: ¿Quéee? Clef: Ustedes saben que en Céfiro la fuerza de voluntad es lo más importante, y que los miedos son lo que forma a los monstruos. Aldeana: Sí, ¿y? Marina: Como todos ustedes tenían miedo, entonces eso fue lo que formó a Deboner. Niño: ¿Y miedo a qué? Clef: Eso es algo que todavía no logramos averiguar, pero trataremos de descubrirlo. Marina: Por eso les pedimos que no les teman tanto a los monstruos, que eso los hace más fuertes y abundantes. Aldeano: Eso es muy fácil de decir, pero si ellos llegan y nos atacan, es obvio que les vamos a tener miedo. Aldeana: Además, si es el conjunto de los miedos de todos, quiere decir que también sus miedos los hacen más fuertes. Clef: Eso es cierto, pero nosotros tratamos de controlarlo para poder derrotarlos. Niña: Está bien. Aldeano: ¿Qué dices? Niña: Ellos nos han ayudado mucho, si podemos ayudarlos ahora, entonces también estaremos ayudando a que Céfiro vuelva a ser el hermoso mundo que antes era. Aldeano: Pero se supone que el pilar era quien mantenía estable a nuestro mundo, ¿por qué pasó esto? Clef: Es algo muy difícil de explicar. Aldeana: Si quieren que los ayudemos, ustedes también ayúdennos, queremos saber por qué pasó esto, si el pilar todavía está vivo. Clef: Lo que pasa es que ella... Marina: Se enamoró. Aldeanos: ¿Qué? Clef: Nunca antes se les había dicho, pero el pilar debe ser alguien que tenga una fuerza de voluntad más fuerte que nadie más, y cuando esa persona es nombrada ó nombrado el pilar, entonces debe dedicar su vida a este mundo, y solo pensar en sus bienestar, debe concentrarse solo en eso, y no debe enamorarse. Aldeano: ¿Por qué no? Marina: Por que si el pilar llega a enamorarse, entonces no pensará solamente en Céfiro, y eso hará que el mundo se vuelva inestable. Aldeano: Eso es algo muy injusto. Clef: Ya lo sabemos, pero por desgracia ninguno de nosotros puede modificar eso, incluso no sabemos si el propio pilar puede hacerlo. Niña: ¿Y eso le pasará al próximo pilar? Clef: Así es. Aldeano: ¿Y por qué no ha sido nombrado un nuevo pilar, para que intente cambiar el sistema? Marina: Es que normalmente un pilar es nombrado hasta que el anterior muera, por que no habrá nadie con una fuerza de voluntad mayor a la del actual pilar. Niño: Eso es horrible. Aldeana: ¿No hay otra forma? Clef: La otra forma sería que alguien demostrara tener una fuerza de voluntad mayor a la del pilar, pero si esa persona fue nombrada el pilar es por que nadie más en Céfiro tiene una voluntad tan fuerte como la de esa persona. Marina: Entonces para que hubiera una nuevo pilar, tal vez debería ser alguien de otro mundo, ó alguien que haya hecho crecer su fuerza de voluntad, lo cual es muy difícil. Aldeano: Pero ahora que sabemos esto, nadie de aquí querrá ser el pilar, ni aumentar su fuerza de voluntad. Clef: Lo sabemos, por eso es que nunca antes se les había dicho, solo lo sabían las personas más cercanas al pilar. Niño: Está bien, los ayudaremos, pero cuando se enteren si hay alguien con más fuerza de voluntad, díganle que trate de anular el sistema. Niña: Tal vez si nosotros fuéramos quienes decidiéramos como queremos que sea Céfiro, no tendría que volver a pasar algo así. Más aldeanos: Está bien, los ayudaremos. Marina: Muchas gracias a todos, se los agradecemos. Aldeano: ¿Ahora a dónde irán? Marina: Iremos a ver a una amiga que sabe donde se oculta Deboner. Aldeana: ¿Alguien sabe dónde se oculta Deboner? Marina: Sí, así es. Aldeano: ¿Y quién es ella? Marina: Ella es... Clef: Es la guerrera del fuego, su nombre es Lucy. Aldeana: Está bien, vayan, y derroten a Deboner, nosotros confiamos en ustedes. Marina: Muchas gracias, ojalá que nos volvamos a ver pronto. Marina y Clef se retiraron a la habitación del trono (era como la de la segunda temporada), y al poco rato llegaron los demás, que tuvieron una conversación similar con los aldeanos, y todos los convencieron de ayudarlos. Jenifer y Caldina llegaron con Latis a quien encontraron en la fuente cuando iban al salón del trono. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, Latis los llevó a la habitación donde había dejado a Lucy, pero cuando llegaron ella ya no estaba, se volvieron a separar en grupos para ir a buscarla, los grupos eran como en la vez anterior, pero esta vez Jenifer fue con Latis, y Caldina con Nicona. Mientras tanto, Lucy daba un paseo por el castillo, para ver si era igual que la segunda vez que ellas regresaron. Cuando llegó al salón del trono ya todos se habían ido a buscarla, pero se escontró con otras dos muy importantes personas. Zagato: Dime Esmeralda, ¿tú sabes quién es esa niña que acaba de llegar? Esmeralda: No estoy segura Zagato, pero es igual a la guerrera del fuego que fue asesinada por Ráfaga. Zagato: Sé que te duele lo que pasó en esa ocasión, pero era ella ó tú. Esmeralda: Pero... Zagato: Esmeralda, tú sabes que yo daría mi vida por protegerte. Esmeralda: Zagato... En eso, Lucy, que estaba oyendo la conversación, se resbala y llama la atención de Zagato y la princesa Esmeralda. Zagato: ¿Quién anda ahí? Lucy: Soy yo, discúlpenme por haberlos interrumpido, no fue mi intención. Esmeralda: Tú eres esa niña que acaba de llegar a Céfiro, ¿cierto? Lucy: Así es, disculpen, será mejor que me retire. Lucy empieza a irse cuando Zagato la detiene. Zagato: Espera niña, ¿quién eres tú? Lucy: ¿Yo?, mi nombre es... Llámenme Nova. Esmeralda: Es un hermoso nombre, sabes, te pareces mucho a una niña que había en Céfiro. Lucy: Su... Su nombre era Lucy, ¿verdad? Esmeralda: Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes? Lucy: Es que... Me lo dijeron otros de los habitantes del castillo. Zagato: ¿De dónde vienes?, que yo sepa ya no hay nadie fuera del castillo, además de que no te habíamos visto, y tus ropas son muy raras, no parecen de Céfiro. Lucy: Yo... Yo vengo de... En ese momento Céfiro empieza a temblar y de nuevo se ve la silueta de Deboner que está atacando el castillo. Zagato: Otra vez Deboner, ¿qué será lo que quiere? Lucy: Ella quiere apoderarse de Céfiro. Esmeralda: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Lucy: Es que yo... Se empieza a escuchar la voz de Deboner. Deboner: Escuchen insignificantes habitantes de Céfiro, ya es hora de que se rindan, ustedes no pueden contra mí, no podrán derrotarme. Ya todos (los importantes), menos los tres que estaban en el salón del trono, estaban fuera del castillo, listos para pelear contra Deboner. Marina: Tú nunca nos vencerás. Anais: Nunca nos rendiremos. Ascot: Nosotros te derrotaremos. Deboner: Ustedes no tienen el poder suficiente para derrotarme, y ustedes guerreras mágicas, recuerden que ya no pueden despertar al último genio, y tal vez ese genio muy pronto esté de mi lado. Jenifer: Eso jamás. Deboner: ¿Piensas que no puedo hacer eso? Jenifer: Sé que no puedes, aunque ya hubiera despertado, Rayearth nunca haría nada contra Céfiro. Deboner: Tal vez solo no, pero recuerden que si alguien a quien yo controle lo despierta, será como si yo lo controlara. Anais: Tú jamás podrás controlar a nadie. Deboner: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eres una tonta guerrera del viento, ¿para qué piensas que les lancé un ataque antes de irme. Aeserp: Ya sabemos para que era ese ataque, pero eso no quiere decir que tú puedas controlar a nadie. Deboner: Si esa chica se opone, solo necesitará recibir mi ataque otra vez más, y estará bajo mi control. Jenifer: Eso es mentira, ella no se rendirá. Deboner: No importa que tan fuerte sea su voluntad, con ese ataque podría incluso controlar a su ridículo pilar. Clef: ¿Qué? Deboner: En el corazón de todas las personas hay una parte oscura, una que disfruta ver el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás, y es capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa por alcanzar su meta. Clef: Pero tú no puedes controlar al pilar. Deboner: Que no quiera hacerlo, no quiere decir que no pueda Clef, cada vez soy más poderosa, y mientras no descubras la fuente de mi poder, no podrás detenerme. Marina: Pues para que sepas, nosotros ya... Clef: Espera Marina, todavía no es el momento. Marina: Está bien Clef, supongo que sabes lo que haces. Clef: Deboner, tú sabes que la corona del pilar no te permite controlarla, no importa que tan fuerte seas, no puedes contra el símbolo del pilar, y la persona que lo tenga. Deboner: Pero no necesito tratar de controlar su mente, por que yo sé cual es la debilidad de la princesa Esmeralda, y es ese ridículo guardiancillo suyo, Zagato. En ese momento Zagato que estaba escuchando lo que decía Deboner, sale del castillo y se encara con ella. Zagato: Escucha Deboner tú no podrás dañar a Esmeralda, nunca te lo permitiré. Deboner: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, así que estabas escondido, no debiste haber dejado el castillo sin protección. Deboner lanza un ataque contra el castillo, pero otro poder lo detiene. El ataque de Deboner es de color negro con rojizo, y el otro es color amarillo claro con azul. Esmeralda: No permitiré que dañes a la gente de Céfiro. Deboner: Así que tú también estabas en el castillo, no será difícil acabar con basuras como ustedes. Clef: Deboner, no te atrevas a hacerle daño a la princesa Esmeralda. Deboner: No te preocupes Clef, yo no le haré nada. ¡Lucy, destruye a la princesa Esmeralda! Lucy estaba junto a la princesa Esmeralda, que todavía estaba deteniendo el ataque de Deboner, y cuando dijo esto, todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia. A Lucy le empezó a doler mucho la cabeza, y se acercó peligrosamente a la princesa Esmeralda. Esmeralda: ¿Qué estás haciendo Nova? Marina: ¿Nova? Lucy: No... Puedo... Controlarme... Debo... Hacerlo. Lucy lanza un ataque en dirección a Esmeralda, y todos se sorprenden, pero este ataque pasa de largo a la princesa y destruye al ataque de Deboner.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Para aclarar, quiero decir que cuando un diálogo está entre comillas, es por que es un pensamiento, aunque sé que no hay muchos. 


	5. ¿Por cuanto tiempo sera hermoso Cefiro?

Si no hu15biéramos estado juntas.  
  
Capítulo 5: ¿Por cuánto tiempo será hermoso Céfiro?  
  
Mientras Clef, Paris, Ráfaga y Ascot buscaban a atis, Marina se encontraba en el castillo en una gran habitación . La habitación daba a un enorme jardín lleno de hermosas y variadas flores de muchos colores. Había varias personas en el jardín, niñas jugando, mujeres hablando, pero no había nadie de sexo masculino, además de que tampoco veía a Lucy. Cuando iba caminando, recorriendo el inmenso jardín, vió a dos niñas que platicaban con una hermosa mujer de largo pelo rubio y hermosos ojos azules. Se acercó un poco para ver de qué estaban platicando. Marina: (susurrando) Princesa Esmeralda. Niña 1: Esmeralda, ¿eres feliz? La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al anterior pilar de Céfiro. Esmeralda: Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué no habría de serlo? Niña 2: ¿Te gusta cómo es Céfiro ahora? Esmeralda: Por supuesto, es un hermoso mundo. Niña 1: ¿Te gustaba más como era cuando tú eras el pilar? Esmeralda: En ese entonces era un bello mundo, pero ahora es más hermoso, además, ustedes saben la razón por la que tuve que dejar de serlo. Niña 1: Por Zagato. Esmeralda: Así es, el pilar no debe enamorarse, si yo hubiera sido nombrado un nuevo pilar, yo estaría muerta ahora. Niña 2: Es horrible. ¿Por qué no debemos decirle a los demás habitantes de Céfiro? Niña 1: Por que si lo hiciéramos, ya nadie querría ser el pilar, y Céfiro se destruiría. Esmeralda: Así es, además Lira, así ya nadie aceptaría a las guerreras mágicas, y tratarían de impedir que ella cumplieran con su deber. Lira: Pobres de las guerreras mágicas, ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que pasa en este mundo, y no saben cual es su verdadero enemigo hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Niña: Así es Lira, pero nosotras no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo. Lira: Tú sí puedes Lucy, tú eres el pilar actual. Lucy: No sé como hacerlo, nadie en Céfiro haría nada en contra del pilar, sea quien sea este. Marina: (susurrando) Lucy. Marina se acerca a donde ellas estaban platicando, y al mismo tiempo llega Anais, quien estaba buscando a Lira. Marina: Anais. Anais: Mucho gusto volver a encontrarla señorita Marina. Marina: Anais... Solo llámame Marina. Anais: Si es lo que quiere, con gusto lo haré... Marina. Esmeralda: Marina, ¿qué haces aquí? Marina: Princesa Esmeralda, yo... Vine a buscar a la princesa Lucy. Esmeralda: ¿Para qué la quieres? Pensé que ya no la recordabas. Marina: Pasaron muchas cosas, que por ahora no puedo explicarle, pero tengo que impedir que Lucy vea a Latis. Esmeralda: ¿Por qué? Marina: Por que ellos... Le explicaré luego princesa Esmeralda. Anais: Disculpen si las interrumpo, pero me gustaría saber de qué estaban hablando. Esmeralda: Yo también necesito una explicación. Lucy: Esperen, será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar, ¿qué les parece la habitación del trono? Esmeralda: Bueno, por mí está bien. Anais: ¿A la habitación del trono? Marina: Si lo deseas Lu... Princesa Lucy. Lira: ¿Yo también puedo ir? Anais: Lira, te estaba buscando. Lira: Lo siento Anais, pero estaba charlando con la princesa. Anais: Está bien, pero me gustaría que la próxima vez me avisaras. Lira: Está bien Anais. Marina: ¿Hacia dónde está la habitación del trono? Lucy: Está hacia allá. (señalando al interior del castillo) Lira: ¿Vamos? Lucy: Está bien Lira, tú también puedes ir. Lira: Gracias princesa. Lucy: No me gusta que me llames princesa, solo Lucy, ya te lo he dicho. Lira: Lo sé princesa, pero frente a Anais prefiero llamarla así. Anais: Lira, tú puedes llamarla Lucy, solo que princesa es más correcto. Lucy: Anais, tú también ven, por favor. Anais: Como guste princesa, pero no parece que se necesite mi presencia. Lucy: No sé por que, pero algo me dice que lo mejor será que vengas tú también. Anais: Si usted insiste, princesa. Lucy: Insisto, por favor. Anais: Con gusto princesa. Mientras iban al salón del trono, Esmeralda le preguntaba a Marina sobre su razón de estar ahí. Esmeralda: Dime Marina, ¿por qué regresaste? Marina: Es una historia un poco larga princesa Esmeralda. Esmeralda: No importa, la habitación del trono está algo retirada, puedes decirme en lo que llegamos. Marina: Está bien princesa. Esmeralda: No me llames princesa, ahora soy un habitante más de Céfiro, y la princesa es Lucy. Llámame Esmeralda. Marina: Como gustes, Esmeralda. Por cierto, ¿por qué tú no estás enojada conmigo? Esmeralda: ¿Enojada? Marina: Por la que pasó en la lucha contra Zagato. Esmeralda: No tendría por que estarlo, yo las obligué a pelear en una lucha en la que no tenían nada que ver, sufrieron mucho por mi culpa, deberías ser tú quien estuviera enojada conmigo. Marina: Eso jamás Esmeralda, todo lo que pasó es por usted se enamoró, algo que no debe prohibírsele a nadie, estoy segura de que usted también sufrió mucho. Esmeralda: Gracias Marina. Ahora dime, ¿cómo regresaste a Céfiro? Marina: Bueno, debo decirle que yo vengo de otra dimensión, en donde nosotras tres luchamos hasta el final, y terminamos con lo que usted nos pidió. Esmeralda: ¿Es eso posible? Marina: Así es, de donde yo vengo, terminamos con el pilar, y regresamos a nuestro mundo, pero luego pudimos volver a Céfiro, y hacer algo bueno por este maravilloso mundo. De eso ya han pasado más de dos años. Yo estaba en el mundo místico, pensando en la posibilidad de que alguna de nosotras se hubiera rendido, y es por eso que llegué a este Céfiro. Esmeralda: Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, pero, ¿entonces cómo te enteraste de lo que pasó con la Marina de este mundo? Marina: Me lo dijeron Clef y Ascot. Esmeralda: Ya veo, supongo que ellos también te dijeron que la princesa se reuniría hoy con Latis. Marina: Bueno, eso me lo dijeron Clef y Paris. Esmeralda: ¿Y Paris? Marina: Así es Esmeralda, me encontré con su hermano, cuando estaba hablando con Anais. Esmerlada: ¿Ya sabes que es mi hermano?... Supongo que te enteraste en tu otro viaje a Céfiro. Marina: Así es. Esmeralda: ¿Me podrías decir por qué la princesa no debe encontrarse con el hermano de Zagato? Marina: Por que... En el Céfiro de donde yo vengo... Ellos dos se enamoraron. Esmeralda: ¿Entonces Lucy no fue nombrada como pilar? Marina: No. Ella sí fue nombrada como pilar, cuando ya estaba segura de sus sentimientos, pero lo que hizo fue abolir el sistema, y dejar que la gente de Céfiro decidiera como debe ser su mundo. Esmeralda: ¿Es posible hacer eso? Marina: Así es, ella lo hizo. Esmeralda: No sabía que se podía hacer eso, tal vez hubiera tratado de hacerlo de haberlo sabido. Marina: Tal vez podamos decirle a Lucy que lo haga. Esmeralda: Tienes razón Marina, hay que intentarlo. Después de esta plática, no tardaron mucho en llegar al salón del trono (este era más grande que el de la segunda temporada, y estaba adornado de una forma más simple, pero a la vez hermosa). Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Nicona, quien estaba cuidando el salón. Esta, en cuanto las vió entrar, saltó a los brazos de Lucy. Nicona: Pu pu pu, pu pu. Lucy: Hola Nicona, a mí también me da gusto verte. Marina: Nicona. Nicona salta a los brazos de Marina. Lucy: ¿Cómo sabes su nombre, desde hace mucho tiempo le pedí que me ayudara a cuidar este salón, y desde entonces no ha salido, son muy pocas las personas que saben de su existencia. Marina: Es que... Yo... Esmeralda: Yo se lo dije princesa. Lucy: Muy bien, eso lo explica. Les pedí que vinieran a este saló por que aquí hay una magia especial, si alguien empieza a hacer un relato, ó a contar una historia, se podrá ver en aquella burbuja (señalando una burbuja de cristal de color azul transaparente, que estaba en el centro del salón). Lo siento, pero yo no voy a poder quedarme, tengo que ver a mi guardián Latis, tengo que pedirle algo. Esmeralda: Princesa, por favor quédese, dudo que tardemos mucho. Lucy: Pero... Lira: Por favor Lucy, no será lo mismo sin ti. Lucy: Está bien, pero que sea un relato corto. Marina: Muy bien, intentaré hacerlo lo más corto posible -si como no-. Lucy: Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Marina: Yo... Mi nombre es Marina. Lucy: Es un lindo nombre. Marina: Gracias princesa. Lucy: No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que ya te había visto antes. Marina: Este... Tal vez haya visto a alguien parecido a mí, hay muchas personas en Céfiro. Lucy: ¿De qué lugar de Céfiro eres tú? No recuerdo haber visto ropas como las tuyas antes. Marina: Yo... Yo vengo de... -¿Qué le digo?- Esmeralda: Será mejor que nos lo diga luego, quiero saber qué es lo que nos va a contar. Lucy: Está bien Esmeralda. Adelante por favor Marina. En ese momento alguien entra bruscamente al cuarto. Aeserp: Princesa Lucy, venga pronto por favor, algo muy extraño está pasando en Céfiro. Lucy: (en voz baja)¿Tan pronto?, pensé que podría soportar más. (en voz alta) ¿Qué es lo que pasa Aeserp? Marina: ¿Aeserp?, pero si ella es Presea. Cuando dijo esto, todos voltean a ver a Marina. Aererp: Marina, ¿qué haces aquí? Marina: Acabo de llegar, estoy por contarles una historia, pero, ¿por qué Lu... La princesa te llamó Aeserp? Aeresp: Ese es mi nombre Marina, Presea era mi hermana gemela. Marina: Presea nunca nos dijo que tenía una hermana. Aeserp: Cuando ustedes llegaron, yo estaba lejos en un viaje de entrenamiento, y tal vez Presea no pensó que fuera necesario hablarles sobre mí. Marina: ¿Y en dónde está Presea? Aeserp: Marina, mi hermana Presea está... Muerta. Marina: ¿¡Qué!?, eso no es posible ella no debería estar... -es cierto, fue el último deseo de la princesa Esmeralda, pero aquí no pasó eso.- Esmeralda: ¿Qué pasa Marina, no recordabas que Presea estaba muerta? Marina: Yo, lo siento, parece que lo había olvidado. Aeserp: Eso no importa, ahora necesito que la princesa Lucy venga conmigo. Lucy: ¿Qué es lo que pasa Aeserp? Aeserp: Lo que pasa es que están llegando naves de otros planetas, y ya entraron a Céfiro. Lucy: -Era eso.- No te preocupes Aeserp, yo les pedí que vinieran. Aeserp: ¿Para qué quiere que vengan princesa?, pueden atacarnos. Lucy: No te preocupes Aeserp, si vinieran con malas intenciones no hubieran podido entrar a Céfiro. Aeserp: Vaya, pensé que usted había quitado la barrera que les impedía entrar. Lucy: No te preocupes Aeserp, solo cambie la barrera, por otra que no permite que entre nadie con malas intenciones. Aeserp: Muy bien, gracias princesa. Lucy: Aeserp, por favor llévame con los embajadores de lo planetas. Aeserp: Como guste princesa. Lucy: Discúlpenme, pero será mejor que vaya a recibir a los otros planetas, tal vez luego pueda escuchar tu historia Marina. Marina: Como guste princesa. Cuando Lucy se fué, Marina les dijo lo que sabía a Anais, Lira, y Esmeralda, aunque a esta última ya se lo había dicho, pero no les dijo que ellas tres eran las guerreras mágicas. Lira: Es imposible. Anais: Entonces la princesa y Latis... Esmeralda: Será mejor que vayamos con Lucy, y que impidamos que ella y Latis se acerquen, ó se vean. Marina: Estoy de acuerdo, vayamos rápido. Anais: Pero Latis tiene que cuidar a la princesa mientras ella se ve con los embajadores, es su deber. Marina: Entonces debemos darnos prisa. Todas salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde llegaron las naves de los planetas vecinos, en el camino se encontraron con Clef, Paris, Ráfaga, y Ascot. Marina les explicó lo que estaba pasando mientras que ellos le decían que no pudieron encontrar a Latis en ningún lugar del castillo. Clef: Buscamos en todas partes menos en el salón del trono. Marina: Nosotras estábamos ahí, y no estaba Latis. Paris: ¿Y se puede saber cómo entraron? Marina: ¿A qué te refieres? Esmeralda: La princesa nos llevó. Marina: ¿Me quieren explicar a qué se refieren? Paris: Ah, lo siento Marina, lo que pasa es que nadie puede entrar a la habitación del trono sin el permiso de la princesa. Marina: ¿Por qué? Esmeralda: Por que el salón conduce a su habitación. Marina: Bueno. Ráfaga: ¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¿no se supone que queríamos alcanzar a la princesa? Anais: Es cierto, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Los ocho corrieron al lugar en que estaba la princesa con los embajadores de otros planetas, pero en cuanto llegaron se encontraron con una gran sorpresa. Latis: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? (refiriéndose a Clef, Paris, Ráfaga y Ascot) Paris: Nosotros venimos a... Marina: Yo les pedí que vinieran. Latis: ¿Quién eres tú? Marina: Mi... Mi nombre es Marina. Latis: Nunca antes había oido hablar de tí. Clef: No conoces a todos en Céfiro Latis. Latis: Es cierto, pero tú ahora tienes que salir del castillo. Paris: Estamos fuera Latis. Latis: Saben a lo que me refiero, más les vale que la princesa no los haya visto. Esmeralda: Latis, ¿dónde está Lucy? Latis: Ella está por allá Esmeralda(señalando a una joven pelirroja de aproximadamente 17 años). Lira: ¿Dónde?, yo no la veo. Marina: Esa joven... Es Lucy. Esmerlada: ¿Qué? Marina: Esa es la edad que debería tener ahora Lucy. La princesa en su actual forma, se percata de la presencia de todos, y se acerca a ellos para decirle a Latis que los deje estar con ella.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Para que se entienda mejor, aunque es difícil que se entienda, aclaro que cuando el texto está entre guiones (--), quiere decir que es un pensamiento. 


	6. ¿Faren y Deboner nos atacan?

Si no hubiéramos estado juntas.  
  
Capítulo 6: ¿Faren y Deboner nos atacan?  
  
Todos decidieron hacer un plan para ir a atacar la fortaleza de Deboner, pero al salir del castillo vieron a los fuertes de Autosam y Ciceta pelear contra la nave dragón de Faren. Anais: ¿Qué está pasando ahí? Marina: Otra vez Faren quiere entrar a Céfiro. Anais: ¿Y por qué los fuertes de Autosam y Ciceta pelean contra la nave de Faren? Aeserp: ¿También en el otro Céfiro viste naves como esas Anais? Anais: Sí, así es. Paris: Lo que pasa Anais, es que aunque los del planeta Ciceta y Autosam han decidido ayudarnos, los del planeta Faren insisten en continuar atacándonos. Anais: ¿Y ya le explicaron a la princesa Aska lo que implica ser el pilar de Céfiro? Paris: Lo intentamos Anais, pero no nos dejaron entrar a su nave. Anais: ¿Qué les parece si antes de planear ir a luchar contra Deboner, tratamos de convencer a la princesa Aska que ser el pilar no es para ella? Clef: Está bien Anais, todavía tenemos que hacer varias cosas para poder ir en contra de Deboner. Marina: Muy bien Anais, vayamos. Marina y Anais llaman a sus genios, y se acercan a la nave dragón de Faren, para tratar de hablar con la princesa Aska. La princesa Aska se da cuenta que se están acercando los genios de Céfiro, y con su magia manda un monstruo a pelear contra ellas. El monstruo es una especie de ninja, solo que algo gordo, y no muy alto, con una cinta atada a la cintura, y una espada que es más grande que este (la princesa Aska es dos años mayor, y tiene una figura más fina y delineada, además de que es más alta, y Sang Yon es más alto que la princesa Aska, y se ve más grande y un poco menos niño). Aska: Ríndanse guerreras mágicas, no podrán contra mi magia. Anais: Princesa, nosotras no queremos luchar, queremos hablar con usted. Aska: Si quieren hablar conmigo, antes tendrán que derrotarme. El monstruo de la princesa Aska empieza a atacar a Marina y Anais, quienes esquivan sus ataques sin mucha dificultad. Al ver esto, la princesa Aska hace crecer a su monstruo, Anais lo ataca con su huracán verde, y este desaparece. Aska: Hay, no es posible que hayan podido derrotarlo. Consejero (lo siento pero no sé como se llama el viejito que iba con ella) : Princesa Aska, tal vez sea lo mejor que hable con ellas, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Aska: No quiero. Sang Yon: Princesa Aska, yo opino igual, tal vez ellas quieran decirnos algo. Aska: ¿Te parece Sang?, está bien, pero más les vale que sea algo importante. Anais: ¿Podemos entrar princesa? Aska: Está bien, pero que sea algo interesante. Marina: Eso haremos. Marina y Anais salen de sus genios, y entran a la nave dragón, los demás solo veían esto, deseando que no fuera una trampa. Aska: Muy bien guerreras mágicas, ¿qué es lo que quieren decirme? Anais: Princesa Aska, queremos saber por qué usted quiere ser el pilar de Céfiro Aska: Eso es algo que no les interesa. Marina: Lo que pasa es que ser el pilar conlleva muchas responsabilidades, además de que ya no podría salir de Céfiro. Aska: Si yo fuera el pilar, podría hacer lo que quisiera, y si quisiera salir podría hacerlo. Marina: Eso sería solo en el caso de que su voluntad fuera lo suficientemente grande para controlar y regir Céfiro desde un lugar que no sea el propio mundo. Sang Yon: La princesa tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, y nunca ha fallado en lo que se propone. Aska: Gracias Sang. Anais: Además, el ser pilar lleva una gran consecuencia princesa Aska. Aska: ¿Y se puede saber cuál es? Anais: A la persona que sea el pilar, le está prohibido enomorarse. Aska: ¿Qué? Anais: Cuando una persona es el pilar, no se le permite pensar en nada que no sea el propio Céfiro, y por eso no se le permite enamorarse. Aska: ¿Y qué pasaría si el pilar se enamora? Anais: El pilar... Debe morir. Aska: ¿¡Quéee!? Anais: Para que pueda haber un nuevo pilar, el anterior debe morir, y si este no muere, Céfiro se destruirá. Aska: Eso es horrible. Consejero: Había oído algo acerca de eso, pero nunca pensé que pudiera ser verdad. Aska: ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Consejero: Está en sus textos de estudios, si usted los hubiera leido, habría sabido algo acerca de eso. Aska: Pero debiste habérmelo dicho, sabiendo que veníamos a Céfiro. Sang Yon: Tranquilícese princesa Aska, tal vez solo lo olvidó. Aska: Ay, está bien, pero que no vuelva a suceder, ¿entendiste? Consejero: Pero princesa Aska, no es mi culpa que no ponga más atención a sus estudios. Aska: Ya cállate. Anais: Princesa, por favor deje de atacar Céfiro. Aska: ¿Y cómo sé que lo que me dijeron es verdad? Anais: Nosotras no bromearíamos con algo así. Aska: Yo no las conozco, no sé si lo harían. Marina: Nosotras jamás bromearíamos acerca de eso por que... Anais: Por que nosotras somos... Marina: Las que tenemos que acabar con el pilar. Aska: ¿Qué? Anais: Princesa, la verdadera razón por la que las guerreras mágicas son llamadas, es para que acaben con la vida del pilar, por que nadie en Céfiro se atrevería a hacer anda en contra de este. Aska: Entonces ustedes... Anais: Así es princesa, nosotras acabamos con la vida de la princesa Esmeralda. Aska: ¿Entonces por qué defienden Céfiro? Se podría decir que ustedes tratan de destruirlo. Marina: Nosotras no lo hicimos por nuestra propia voluntad, era la única forma de que regresaramos a nuestro mundo. Aska: ¿A su mundo? Anais: Al mundo místico, nosotras venimos de ahí. Aska: Si ustedes no son de Céfiro, ¿por qué quieren protegerlo ahora? Anais: Nosotras deseamos hacer algo bueno por este mundo, para reponer lo que hicimos antes, aunque fue en contra de nuestra voluntad. Aska: Vaya, no sabía nada de eso. Consejero: Por eso le digo que debe poner más atención a sus estudios. Aska: Tú guarda silencio, que desde antes debiste haberme dicho todo lo que sabías respecto a Céfiro. Consejero: Pero princesa, yo dejé los textos referentes a Céfiro en su habitación. Aska: ¿Eso eran? Consejero: ¿Ni siquiera los revisó princesa? Aska: Es que... Estuve muy ocupada. Sang: Bueno, eso ya no importa, ahora sabemos algo más de Céfiro, al menos lo que necesitábamos. Aska: Tienes razón Sang, muy bien. Guerreras mágicas, ya no intentaré atacar su mundo, los dejaré tranquilos, y regresaré a Faren. Anais: Princesa, no tiene por que entristecerse. Aska: De haber sabido esto antes, tal vez no hubiera dejado mi planeta por más de dos años. Anais: Pero este viaje debe haber tenido algo bueno, tal vez su magia se fortaleció al estarla practicando constantemente. Aska: Es verdad, gracias. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Anais: Mi nombre es Anais, mucho gusto. Aska: Muy bien, mi nombre es Aska. Anais: Es un placer princesa. Aska: ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas más de Céfiro?, antes de que se vayan. Anais: Como guste princesa. Aska: Muy bien. Sang, prepara un poco de té. Sang Yon: A la orden princesa. Marina: (en voz baja) Muy bien Anais. (en voz alta) Si no le importa yo regresaré a Céfiro princesa. Aska: Está bien, puedes irte. Marina: Permiso. Marina regresó a Céfiro, mientras Anais se quedó platicando con la princesa Aska. Lo que platicaron no fue de mayor importancia, así que me saltaré esta parte. Después de platicar con la princesa Aska, Anais regresó al catillo de Céfiro, donde todos estaban haciendo un plan para ir a atacar a la fortaleza de Deboner. Nadie se dió cuenta, pero estaban siendo espiados por Nova. Nova: Así que Anais regresó, y no sabe nada de Lucy, además de que sabe donde nos escondemos, y como derrotar a Deboner será mejor que vaya a avisarle, dejaré a Alanis vigilándolos. Nova hizo una especie de barrera para que no pudieran verla, y después de esto, se fué a la fortaleza de Deboner. Los demás no se dieron cuenta de esto, y continuaron lo que estaban haciendo. Anais: Antes de ir a atacar a Deboner, será mejor que hagamos que la gente de Céfiro recupere su confianza en sí misma. Clef: Tienes razón Anais, parece ser que es lo mejor. Marina: Muy bien, entonces vayamos con ellos. Anais: ¿Se encuentran refugiados en el castillo? Marina: Así es Anais, parece ser que ambos mundos son muy similares. Anais: Tienes razón Marina, son muy similares. Aeserp: Bueno Anais, la parte donde está la gente de Céfiro es por aquí. Todos fueron a la parte donde se encontraba la gente de Céfiro, y ahí juntaron a todos para decirles lo que estaba pasando, y pedirles ayuda, en cuanto los reunieron a todos, aparecieron varios de los monstruos de Deboner, con Alanis. Todos: Ahh. Clef: Tranquilícense, por favor. Marina: No deben tenerles miedo. Aldeana: ¿Cómo quiere que no les temamos?, nos están atacando. Anais: ¡Torbellino verde! Con este ataque, varios de los monstruos fueron derrotados, pero como la gente de Céfiro todavía tenía miedo, aparecieron más. Anais: Tenemos que tranquilizar a todos. Marina: ¿Pero cómo?, están aterrados ahora. Alanis: Ríndete Anais, nunca podrán derrotarnos. Anais: Alanis, ¿por qué ayudas a Deboner? Alanis: No te interesa. Anais: Todo lo que pasa en Céfiro me interesa, y tú eres parte de Céfiro. Alanis: No tengo por qué ayudarlos, ustedes ayudaron a Esmeralda para que me quitara a Zagato. Anais: Zagato nunca fue tuyo Alanis, no importa si tú lo amabas, Zagato no sentía lo mismo. Latis: ¿Ella estaba enamorada de Zagato?, vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado. Alanis: Te equivocas, Zagato era mío, Esmeralda me lo quitó. Clef: Alanis, sé lo que sentías por Zagato, pero lo que dijo Anais es verdad. Alanis: No es cierto, están mintiendo. ¡Dagas de hielo! Clef: ¡Escudo! Alanis: Tu escudo no es suficiente para proteger a todos Clef. Alanis empieza a lanzar su ataque contra la gente de Céfiro, pero Latis destruye sus ataques y se acerca a ella. Alanis: ¿Quién eres tú? Tú no eres Zagato. Latis: Zagato era mi hermano. Alanis: Zagato... Latis: ¿Por qué no dejas de atacar a Céfiro, y nos regresan a Lucy? Alanis: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa niña? Latis: Ella ha ayudado mucho a Céfiro. Alanis: Pero ella mató a tu hermano. Latis: No quería hacerlo, a ellas las obligaron. Alanis: Mentira, ellas mataron a Zagato para seperarlo de mí, ahora ella está compensando lo que me hizo. Latis: ¡Resplandor! El ataque de Latis le dió a Alanis, pero solo la dejó inconsciente. Anais: (a Marina) ¿Por qué Latis se enojó tanto cuando dijo eso? Marina: Es que no sabemos lo que le hicieron a Lucy, para que ella... No haya vuelto al castillo. Anais: ¿Aquí también ellos dos... Marina: ¿Ellos dos qué? Anais: ¿Se enamoraron? Marina: Repito, ambos mundos son muy similares, así es Anais, ellos dos se habían enamorado antes de que Lucy tratara de ir a buscar el escondite de Deboner, supongo que a Latis es al que más le duele todo esto. Anais: Tienes razón Marina, dudo que le guste no poder ver a Lucy sabiendo que la ama. Después de esto, encerraron a Alanis en una habitación como en la que tenían a Águila después de que atacó al castillo, derrotaron a los monstruos que quedaban, y volvieron a juntar a la gente de Céfiro. Clef: Escuchen todos por favor, los reunimos por que tenemos algo importante que decirles. Marina: Por favor, pongan atención. Aldeano: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es lo que quieren decirnos? Aeserp: Lo que pasa es que ya sabemos quién es Deboner, y tal vez como derrotarla. Aldeana: ¿Y quién es en verdad Deboner? Anais: Deboner es el conjunto de los miedos de todos. Aldeanos: ¿¡Quéee!? Anais: Como todos tenían miedo al no tener un pilar que mantuviera a Céfiro, el conjunto de sus miedos formó a Deboner. Paris: Y venimos a pedirles que por favor confien en sí mismos. Aldeano: ¿Por qué quieren pedirnos algo así? Anais: Lo que pasa es que sí confían en sí mismos, eso debilitará a Deboner. Le explicaron a la gente de Céfiro las ventajas de que confiaran en sí mismos, pero no lograron convencerlos así que decidieron que lo intentarían más tarde, por que ahora estaban un poco cansados, y después de eso, regresaron al salón del trono para planear un ataque contra la fortaleza de Deboner.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, para aclaraciones, diré que no soy muy buena escritora, y no estoy segura de que tan bien ó mal me quedó este capítulo, así que si pueden y/ó quieren, me pueden mandar sus opinuiones a lucil_25@hotmail.com mientras no sean virus, los aceptaré, si no, les resduerdo que se pueden regresar (¬¬Uu.), bueno, y otra cosa. Los diálogos que están entre (), quiere decir que son pensamientos.  
  
Atte.: L u c i l. 


	7. ¿Por qu Lucy no quiere despertar a Rayea...

Si no hubiéramos estado juntas.  
  
Capítulo 7: ¿Por qué Lucy no quiere despertar a Rayearth?  
  
Deboner: ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo niña? Lucy: Yo... No debo atacarla... Lo siento. Esmeralda: ¿Qué te pasa Nova?, ¿te sientes bien? Lucy: Princesa Esmeralda, lo siento. Lucy le lanza un ataque a la princesa Esmeralda que la deja con los otros, pero sin hacerle daño. Zagato: Esmeralda, ¿estás bien? Esmeralda: Sí Zagato, pero... Zagato: ¿Qué pasa? Esmeralda: No lo sé, ¿por qué hace unos momentos me ayudó, y ahora me alejó de ella? Marina: Princesa Esmeralda, ¿por qué hace unos momentos llamó a esa chica Nova? Esmeralda: Ella nos dijo que ese era su nombre. Clef: Eso quiere decir que... Jenifer: No puede ser, ella no se rendiría tan fácil. Anais: Tal vez se refería a otra cosa. Zagato: ¿Qué pasa?, esa chica nos dijo que podíamos llamarla Nova. Ascot: Parece ser que ya tenemos a otro enemigo. Clef: Pero entonces, ¿por qué no los atacó antes? Zagato: Muy bien Clef, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿quién es esa chica? Clef: Ella es... Lucy... Esmeralda: No es posible, Lucy está muerta. Marina: Así es, pero ella viene de otra dimensión, ella es otra Lucy, no es la que nosotros conocimos. Esmeralda: Pero yo no la llamé. Clef: Ella vino por la fuerza de su corazón. Zagato: ¿Por la fuerza de su corazón? Jenifer: Así es. Zagato: Eso quiere decir que tal vez ella... Paris: Dudo que pueda, si no, tal vez ya lo sería. Latis: Ó tal vez la fuerza de su corazón sea menor a la de la princesa Esmeralda. Deboner: ¿Por qué no obedeciste mi orden, debiste haberla destruido, no ayudado. Lucy: Lo siento, pero no podía atacarla así, ella estaba empleando su energía en defender al castillo, si la hubiera atacado, habría sido una desventaja injusta. Deboner: Eso no importa, debiste haberlo hecho, y más si tenías ventaja, a menos que... Lucy: ¿A menos que qué? Deboner: Que todavía te opongas a mi control. Deboner lanza un ataque hacia Lucy, pero esta lo esquiva y se acerca más a Deboner. Lucy: No tengo por qué obedecerte, eres un horrible monstruo, y todos desean destruirte, además de que solo yo decido lo que quiero hacer, ¿entendiste? Deboner: Niña insolente. ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? Lucy: Si así lo quieres tomar adelante, pero sabes que no podrás destruirme. Deboner: Puedo destruirte de muchas formas, más dolorosas de lo que puedes soportar. Lucy: No tengo miedo a tu poder, si los habitantes del castillo si lo hacen, es por que deben ser demasiado débiles. Zagato: Retráctate de lo que dijiste. Lucy: No tengo por que hacerlo, si fueran lo suficientemente fuertes, ya habrían destruido a Deboner. Deboner: Ya veo, parece que mi ataque sí surgió efecto, solo es custión de tiempo para que estés bajo mi control niña, y ten por seguro que no falta mucho. En cuanto termino de decir esto, desapareció riendo, y todos se quedaron donde estaban, menos Jenifer, que se acercó a Lucy. Lucy: Aléjate Jenifer, lo que dijo Deboner puede ser verdad. Jenifer: No me importa, no pasará lo que antes, además, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Lucy: No podrás. Jenifer: Tal vez sí, si me dejas intentarlo. Lucy: Por eso no podrás, no puedo dejar que tú me ayudes, debo superar esto sola. Jenifer: ¿Por qué no quieres pedir ayuda?, ya nos dijo Rayearth que es la única forma de que puedas despertarlo. Lucy: Pero yo no quiero despertarlo. Jenifer: ¿Estás hablando en serio Lucy? Lucy: Así es. Jenifer: Entonces dime por qué no quieres despertarlo. Lucy: Por que cuando lo despierte... No te lo diré. Jenifer: No seas terca, parece ser que no eres tan fuerte como yo pensaba. Lucy: No me importa lo que pienses de mi, ahora déjame en paz. Jenifer: En cuanto reconozcas que necesitas ayuda. Lucy: No lo haré. Jenifer: Entonces no te dejaré en paz. Lucy: Lo siento, pero no podrás vigilarme todo el tiempo. Jenifer: Pero puedo intentarlo. Lucy: ¿Eso piensas? Lucy hace una teletransportación que hace que quede donde están los demás. Lucy: No puedes hacerlo, si desaparezco no puedes saber dónde apareceré. Clef: Esa es la teletransportación, ¿cómo aprendiste ese ataque? Lucy: Este es uno de los ataques de Nova, y no es lo único que puedo hacer, pero no quiero gastar mis energías en demostrarles, me parece que sería inútil. Jenifer: Eso no es cierto, si lo fuera yo también sabría hacerlo. Lucy: Tú no has vivido lo que ella, además de que alguien le enseñó. Marina: ¿Y quién fue quien le eseñó magia diferente a la tuya? Lucy: Fue Deboner. Todos: ¿¿¿¿¿Qué????? Lucy: Así es. Anais: ¿Cómo es posible? Lucy: Muy simple, esta no es la primera vez que Nova está del lado de ella. Otra vez: ¿¿¿¿¿Qué????? Marina: ¿Quiere decir que tú también has ayudado a Deboner? Lucy: ¿A ese horrible monstruo?, jamás. Marina: ¿Entonces cómo es que controlaba a Nova? Lucy: Por que nosotras dos nos separamos, cuando terminamos lo que nos encomendaron como guerreras mágicas, mi corazón estaba lleno de remordimientos y sufrimiento, por eso Nova y yo nos separamos. Anais: ¿Y Deboner aprovechó la oscuridad de su corazón? Lucy: No, como Nova se quedó en Céfiro cuando yo regresé al mundo místico, Deboner aprovechó que estaba sola, y la fue convenciendo para que la ayudara, no necesitó ningún poder, Nova al igual que yo era muy confiada, y no sospechó nada, hasta que ya era parte del ejército Deboner, y prefería ayudarla a ella que a nosotros, además de que le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas. Jenifer: ¿Le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas? Lucy: Exacto. Deboner le hizo pensar que solo matando a las personas que yo quería, podría estar conmigo. Anais: Y entonces ella trató de matar a las personas que estaban cerca de tí. Lucy: Realmente no, solo los hacía sufrir, pero me hacía sufrir más a mí. Esmeralda: ¿Quisieras decirnos cual es tu verdadero nombre? Lucy: Yo me llamo Lucy, Princesa. Esmeralda: Entonces, ¿por qué nos dijiste que te llamáramos Nova? Lucy: Por que sé que se sentirían extraños al decirme Lucy, sabiendo que ella está muerta. Zagato: Eso no justifica que nos mintieras. Lucy: ¿No?, si la princesa Esmeralda hubiera sabido desde el principio que mi nombre era Lucy, tal vez se hubiera sentido mal al recordarla, y también trataría de averiguar como llegué aquí, y en lo que le decía todo esto, Deboner hubiera atacado el castillo, y hubiera podido causar muchas otras cosas. Clef: Lucy, ¿pero qué pasó con Nova? Lucy: Ella está dentro de mí. Jenifer: ¿Tratando de convencerte de que nos ataques? Lucy: No, ella sabe que yo no haría eso, no ahora, ella quiere que yo despierte a Rayearth. Marina: ¿Y para qué quiere eso? Lucy: Tiene sus razones. Anais: ¿Y cuáles son esas razones? Lucy: Es algo que no tienen por que saber. Jenifer: ¿Nos dejas hablar con ella? Lucy: ¿Para qué? Jenifer: Yo quiero preguntarle qué pasará al despertar a Rayearth, por que parece ser que tú no nos lo dirás. Lucy: Está bien, pero ella tampoco les dirá nada. La mirada y la voz de Lucy cambian, mientras que la princesa Esmeralda y Zagato no entienden nada. Nova: Muy bien Jenifer, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Jenifer: Tú sabes lo que quiero. Nova: Eres bastante ingenua si piensas que te lo voy a decir. Jenifer: Al menos haré el intento. Zagato: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿por qué el aura de esa niña cambió tan repentinamente? Esmeralda: Además esta aura es maligna. Clef: Princesa Esmeralda, lo que pasa es que... Nova: Ahorra palabras Clef, yo puedo decirles, no necesito que tú les digas algo diferente a lo que es. Clef: No es necesario, les diré todo, tal vez puedan ayudarnos a recuperar a Lucy tal como ella es normalmente. Marina: Además, necesitamos preguntarle a Lucy donde está oculta Deboner. Nova: Si es solo por eso, yo puedo decirles que Deboner está en la parte oscura de Céfiro. Jenifer: ¿Cómo sabemos si eso es verdad? Nova: Si gustan puedo llevarlas, tal vez allá será más fácil convencer a Lucy de despertar a Rayearth. Nova hace la teletransportación, y todos llegan a la parte oscura de Céfiro, en frente del castillo de Deboner. Nova: Como pueden ver, no los estaba engañando, este es el escondite de Deboner. Marina: Es muy parecido al castillo de Céfiro. Anais: Solo que este es negro, y oscuro. Jenifer: Se ve muy tenebroso. Nova: Por favor, esto no es tenebroso. Marina: Tal vez a ti no te lo pareza, pero a nosotras sí. Nova: No pensé que fueran tan cobardes para que un pequeño castillo las asustara. Marina: Cállate, nosotras no somos cobardes, es que ese castillo desprende un aire tenebroso y maligno. Anais: Así que ahí es donde se esconde Deboner. Marina y Anais comienzan a acercarse al castillo para verlo más de cerca. Clef: Marina, Anais, esperen, no se acerquen. Marina: ¿Por qué no Clef? Clef: Aunque me duela reconocerlo, ahora no podemos atacar a Deboner, sería mejor que Rayearth ya hubiera despertado, para que nos ayudara y tuviéramos más posibilidades de ganar. La voz y la mirada de Lucy volvieron a cambiar, pero esta vez nadie se dió cuenta. Marina: Pero se supone que la gente de Céfiro nos apoya, tal vez ahora podamos derrotarla. Lucy: Me parece muy difícil. Anais: ¿A qué te refieres Nova? Lucy: -Parece que no se han dado cuenta que soy Lucy, bueno, así será mejor.- La última vez que Lucy y sus amigas pelearon contra Deboner, fusionaron a los tres genios, y atravesaron a Deboner con el símbolo del pilar, que en ese momento era una especie de espada luminosa, además de que ya toda la gente de Céfiro las apoyaba. Anais: Eso quiere decir que ella es muy poderosa. Lucy: Además de que todavía necesitan averiguar cual fue el miedo que formó a Deboner. Clef: Es verdad, casi lo había olvidado. Zagato: Es suficiente, ¿nos van a explicar qué está pasando, sí ó no? Lucy: ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Zagato: Estabas a punto de hacerlo, antes de que nos trajeras hasta aquí. Lucy: ¿Yo? No lo haría... Bueno, tal vez sí. Aeserp: ¿Qué te pasa Nova, ya olvidaste lo que nos estabas diciendo? Lucy: Por supuesto que no. -¿Qué les digo?- Solo que cambié de opinión. Clef: No puedes hacerlo. Lucy: Puedo y lo haré. Jenifer: -¿Qué pasa, acaso ella es, no la actitud de Lucy es diferente, más abierta.- ¿Por qué perdiste esa seguridad de hace unos momentos? Estabas decidida a decirles a Zagato y a la princesa Esmeralda la verdad sobre tí, y sobre Lucy. Lucy: Está bien, si insisten. -Nova y su gran bocota.- Después de que Lucy les explicó a la princesa Esmeralda y a Zagato lo que sabían los demás, trató de convencerlos de regresar al castillo, sin decirles que ella era Lucy.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Para quien no lo sabe, en mi historia cuando un diálogo está entre guiones (--), es que es un pensamiento del personaje. También quiero aclarar que Nova, es Luz, el lado oscuro del corazón de Lucy, solo que como en algunos lugares la llaman Nova, yo decidí llamarla así, por que me gusta más como suena (^-^). Tal vez te confundas por que Nova era uno de los aliados de Zagato, pero en las historias donde Luz es Nova, el aliado de Zagato se llama Innova. Perdón si esta historia se te hace bastante larga, pero tomando en cuenta que está dividida en tres, ya no es tanto. 


	8. ¿Marina debe matar a Lucy?

Si no hubiéramos estado juntas.  
  
Capítulo 8: ¿Marina debe matar a Lucy?  
  
Cuando Marina, Anais, Lira, Esmeralda, Clef, Paris, Ascot y Ráfaga llegaron al lugar donde estaban los visitantes de otros planetas, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, la pequeña princesa que regía Céfiro, es ahora una joven de 17 años que se acerca a ellos. Lucy: Hola chicas, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Marina: Nosotras venimos a... Lira: ¿De verdad eres tú Lucy? Lucy: Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntas Lira? Lira: Si te pareces, pero entonces, ¿por qué creciste? Lucy se da cuenta de su estado, y se sorprende, pero finge naturalidad. Lucy: No te preocupes Lira, solo crecí. Lira: ¿Y por qué creciste? Lucy: Yo crecí por que... -Por la misma razón que Esmeralda.- Por que así es mejor por el momento, me parece que es mejor que reciba a los embajadores de nuestros planetas vecinos con mi verdadera edad. Lira: ¿Estás segura Lucy? Lucy: Por supuesto. Ven, te presentaré a las princesas de otros planetas. Marina: ¿Y nosotras nos quedaremos aquí ó que? Lucy: Lo siento, lo había olvidado, vengan también por favor, las presentaré. Latis: -Lucy.- Muy bien, ustedes ya pueden irse. Paris: Pero... Lucy: Espera Latis, será mejor que también nos acompañen, ellos son importantes en Céfiro, y también pueden conocer a los embajadores. Latis: Pero princesa... Lucy: Vamos Latis, aunque sea solo hoy. Latis: Está bien princesa. Marina: -¿Qué pasa, por qué Lucy está con Latis, de esa forma?, no parece que lo ame.- Esmeralda: ¿Pasa algo Marina? Marina: No, no es nada Esmeralda, solo pensaba que parece que nos preocupamos de más. Esmeralda: Yo no lo sé, no es necesario que ella demuestre su amor para estar completamente seguros. Marina: Es cierto, pero Céfiro todavía está normal, tal vez en este mundo sea diferente su relación. Esmeralda: Tal vez tienes razón Marina, pero no hay que descuidarnos. Marina: Ya no hay que cuidar Esmeralda, ellos ya se vieron. Esmeralda: Tienes razón Marina. Lucy: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ustedes no van a venir? Marina: Sí, vamos. Marina y Esmeralda alcanzan a los demás que ya estaban un poco lejos, por que ellas se habían quedado platicando. Lira: Marina, no parece que vaya a pasar nada malo, ¡que bueno! Marina: Tienes razón Lira, tal vez nos preocupamos de más. Esmeralda: Ya llegamos. Todos estaban frente a las naves de los otros planetas, estas eran las mismas de la segunda temporada. Lucy: Es un honor conocerlos, me da mucho gusto que hayan podido venir tan pronto. Águila: Fue un placer, no todos los días te invitan a un planeta con fines pacíficos. Lucy: Mi nombre es Lucy, yo soy el actual pilar de Céfiro, y en nombre de todos les doy la bienvenida. Águila: Mucho gusto, yo soy Ojos de Águila, pero puede llamarme Águila, soy el comandante de la nave NSX. Vengo del planeta Autosam, y ellos son Geo y Zas Aska: Yo soy la princesa Aska, vengo del planeta Faren, y este es mi acompañante Sang Yon. Tatra: Mucho gusto, nosotras somos las princesas Tata y Tatra, y venimos del planeta Ciceta. Caldina: Y yo soy Caldina, soy amiga personal de las princesas. Marina: -¡Caldina!, es cierto, ella viene de Ciceta-. Águila: Ya que nos hemos presentado, nos agradaría que lo hicieran ustedes también. Anais: Disculpen mi educación. Mi nombre es Anais, yo soy parte de la gente de Céfiro. Paris: Yo soy Paris, soy el hermano del anterior pilar de Céfiro. Lira: Mucho gusto, yo soy Lira, y soy amiga de la princesa Lucy. Ráfaga: Mi nombre es Ráfaga, soy espadachín, y subcomandante del ejército de Céfiro. Caldina: -Que guapo.- Ascot: Yo soy Ascot, soy aprendiz de mago. Clef: Yo soy Clef, soy el maestro de Ascot. Aeserp: Mi nombre es Aeserp, soy la espadachina del bosque del silencio. Esmeralda: Mi nombre es Esmeralda, yo soy el anterior pilar de Céfiro. Es un honor conocerlos. Latis: Yo soy Latis, soy el guardian personal de la princesa Lucy, espadachín mágico, y comandante del ejército de Céfiro. Águila: Vaya, es toda una corte princesa, ¿pero quién es esa jovencita de cabello azul? Aska: Sus ropas son muy raras, nunca antes las había visto. Marina: Yo, yo vengo de... Esmeralda: Ella viene de un lugar muy apartado de Céfiro, por eso es que sus ropas son tan extrañas. Marina: Sí, así es. -Gracias Esmeralda.- Lucy: ¿Gustan dar un paseo por Céfiro? Águila: Me encantaría, este es un planeta muy hermoso, hace mucho tiempo que no veía tanta naturaleza en un mismo lugar. Tatra: Es un gran y hermoso planeta princesa. Aska: Además, es regido por la fuerza del corazón, es un mundo lleno de magia y fantasía. Lucy: Se los agradezco, pero sus planetas también son muy hermosos. El planeta de Águila es muy avanzado, además de que es un planeta muy grande. Águila: Sí, pero por culpa de nuestros avances, el planeta está muriendo. Lucy: Pero eso tiene remedio, si gustas, antes de irte puedes preguntarle a Clef qué se puede hacer para ayudar a recuperar la naturaleza del planeta. Águila: Dudo que sea posible. Lucy: Puede que haya un hechizo que ayude a combinar la naturaleza con la tegnología, formando nuevas máquinas y plantas. Clef: Es verdad, me parece que hay un hechizo que forma plantas especiales, combinándolas con la tegnología del planeta, estas ayudan a limpiar la atmósfera de un planeta, además de que no crecen mucho. Águila: Vaya, realmente este es un mundo sorprendente. Si pudiera haceros ese favor, se lo agedeceríamos. Lucy: Es cuestión de convencer a Clef, yo no puedo dejar Céfiro. Aska: ¿Por qué no?, según se, no importa en que lugar en que esté el pilar, mientras su fuerza de voluntad sea la suficiente, además de que puede hacer lo que quiera. Lucy: -No quiero arriesgarme.- Así es princesa, pero de vez en cuando hay problemas, y a diferencia de ustedes, yo no puedo dejar a nadie encargado de cuidar Céfiro. Tata: Pero es un planeta muy grande, y no tiene demasiados habitantes, dudo que causen muchos problemas. Lucy: Es cierto que es un planeta grande, pero si me descuido, tanto la gente como el planeta pueden perder su estabilidad. Tata: Parece ser que el planeta depende directamente de usted princesa. Lucy: De cierta forma, pero eso no importa, mejor demos un paseo, no hay por que pensar en algo que por el momento no es de mayor importancia. Aska: Está bien princesa, si es lo que usted quiere. Cuando empiezan a caminar, Lucy se detiene. Lucy: Acabo de recordar algo, disculpen, pero no puedo acompañarlos, pero si quieren ver Céfiro, alguien más puede acompañarlos. Esmeralda: Si gustan Paris y yo podemos acompañarlos. Aska: Me parece bien, ya nos acompañará en otro momento. Lucy: Muchas gracias princesa. En cuanto se fueron, de los arbustos salió un monstruo tipo flor gigantesca. Apareció el guante de Marina en su mano, y esta sacó su espada, derrotando al monstruo con facilidad, actuando solo por reflejo. Marina: ¿Qué está pasando, por qué hay monstruos aquí? Lucy: No te preocupes, yo lo traje. Marina: Entonces no debería de haberlo matado. Lucy: No te preocupes, si no lo hubieras hecho tú, tal vez lo hubiera hecho yo. Marina: Pero acaba de decir que usted lo trajo. Lucy: Te lo explicaré es el salón del trono, acompáñame por favor. Marina: Como guste princesa. Lira: Princesa, ¿puedo ir? Lucy: Será mejor que regreses a tu casa, ya es muy tarde, y no quiero que tus papás se preocupen. Lira: Está bien Lucy. Lucy: Anais, llévala por favor. Anais: Como guste princesa. Marina: ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo princesa? Lucy: Ya te lo diré cuando lleguemos. Latis: Ráfaga, Ascot, Clef, será mejor que acompañen a los embajadores de los otros planetas. Clef: Esta bién Latis, parece que nuestras preocupaciones ya pasaron. Latis: ¿Preocupaciones? Clef: Si... De que... Ráfaga: De que los otros planetas quisieran atacarnos. Ascot: Sí, eso. Latis: Bien. -Estos se traen algo.- Clef: Bueno, ya nos vamos. Latis: Muy bien, pero recuerden que no quiero volver a verlos en el castillo. Ascot: Lo intentaremos. Latis: Ya saben que no los dejaré entrar. Clef: Está bien Latis. Después de esto, Lucy y Marina no tardaron mucho en llegar al salón del trono, en cuanto llegaron, Lucy cerró la puerta. Lucy: Marina, ¿tú sabes la verdadera leyenda de las guerreras mágicas? Marina: ¿Yo?, ¿por qué lo pregunta princesa? Lucy: Dime; sí ó no. Marina: Sí. Lucy: Muy bien, ¿sabes por qué tienes tu guante en tu mano? Marina: ¿Mi guante? Cierto, no me había dado cuenta, hace unos momentos actué solo por reflejo. Lucy: La verdad, solo traje a ese monstruo para combrobar algo. Marina: ¿Qué es lo que quería comprobar? Lucy: Que tú eres una de las guerreras mágicas. Marina: -Se dió cuenta.- ¿Qué está diciendo princesa?, no sé de que me habla. Lucy: Es inútil que finjas, solo tú puedes usar ese guante. Marina: Tal vez sea una coincidencia. Lucy: Es imposible. Marina: Usted podría cambiar eso. Lucy: No, yo no tengo influencia sobre casi nada relacionado con las guerreras mágicas, más que para poder llamarlas. Marina: ¿Para qué me trajo aquí? Lucy: Para que Latis no te haga daño. Marina: ¿Latis? Lucy: Si se entera de que eres una de las guerreras mágicas, te matará. Marina: Pero... Yo puedo combatirlo. Lucy: Pero no derrotarlo, y menos si eres tú sola. Marina: ¿A qué se refiere? Lucy: A que para poder derrotarlo, necesitarías tener otras dos guerreras mágicas que te ayudaran, para que pudieran fusionar a los tres genios. Marina: ¿Acaso Latis también tiene un genio? Lucy: No, pero su poder es suficiente para derrotar a uno. Marina: Pero princesa, usted no me llamó. Lucy: Tal vez no, pero aún así, eso no cambia tu deber como guerrera mágica. Marina: ¿A qué se refiere? Lucy: A que... Tienes que matarme. Marina: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? Lucy: Por que yo... Amo a Latis. Marina: Pero si usted nunca antes lo había visto, ¿cómo sabe que lo ama? Lucy: No necesito verlo para amarlo. Me enamoré de su caracter, de su fuerza, de su soledad, ahora que lo ví, solo se reforzaron mis sentimientos. Marina: Por eso creció. Lucy: Así es. Marina: Es lo mismo que pasó con la princesa Esmeralda. Lucy: No exactamente, con Esmeralda, yo fui nombrada antes de que ella tuviera que morir, aunque no recuerdo como pasó, tengo recuerdos muy borrosos, que Esmeralda me ha ayudado a completar. Marina: -Entonces es verdad, ella no lo recuerda.- ¿Por qué no trata de recuperar esos recuerdos? Lucy: Por que por algo los borré, tal vez eso haría que yo ya no deseara el bienestar de Céfiro, ó me harían sentir triste, y eso infuiría en Céfiro. Marina: Pero, es su vida, renuncia a ella para proteger a este mundo. Lucy: Lo he hecho desde que acepté ser el pilar de Céfiro. Marina: Pero, yo no quiero lastimarla. Lucy: Tendrás que hacerlo. Marina: Pero Céfiro todavía está estable. Lucy: Pero no por mucho tiempo, invité a los otros planetas a venir, para ver si alguno de ellos puede ser el próximo pilar. Marina: ¿Entonces quiere que ellos pasen lo que usted? Lucy: No quiero, pero es inevitable. Marina: Yo no lo haré. Lucy: Tendrás que hacerlo, tú ú otra de las guerreras mágicas. Marina: No, esto se puede evitar. Lucy: Si no quieres, puedo pedírselo a otra de las guerreras mágicas, dime, ¿quiénes son las otras dos guerreras mágicas? Marina: Ellas... Ellas son...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Nota: Cuando un diálogo está entre guiones (--). es que es un pensamiento. 


End file.
